


The Story of Nico di Angelo Uchiha

by BusyWriter



Series: The Big Three demigod Uchihas [2]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Secrets, Grandfather Itachi, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Granduncle Sasuke, Itachi needs a grandparent manual, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Nico di Angelo is also an Uchiha, Scheming Akatsuki and Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyWriter/pseuds/BusyWriter
Summary: (Rewrite of A Twist in Fate: Nico’s Story)After Nico learns about Bianca’s death, his grief awakens a dormant power within him. Then, after he runs away from Camp Half-Blood, Nico gets sucked through a dimensional rift. Nico, lands in the world of shinobi, where he learns an incredible secret. His mother was born in the shinobi world, and was the daughter of Itachi Uchiha, mass murderer and kinslayer. This is because time flows faster in the shinobi world than it does in the Olympian’s world.Unfortunately for Nico, this brings about many challenges. Not only does Nico have to learn how to use his newfound powers, he has to run from bad guys, who want to use his powers for their own gain. The Akatsuki want Nico's powers for their own goals. Orochimaru, wants Nico's body. Sasuke, want's to use Nico as bait to lure Itachi out. Itachi, does not know what to think of this new development. Afterall, no one wrote a manual about being a twenty year old grandfather.
Relationships: Itachi Uchiha/Own Character, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: The Big Three demigod Uchihas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Being sent to a new world

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a rewrite of my earlier story 'A Twist in Fate: Nico's Story'. There is also canon divergence. 
> 
> Please not one thing. Nico, is not gay in this story. I came up with the concept of the original story before I finished the Heroes of Olympus Series. At the time, I knew nothing of Nico's sexuality. In this story Nico is a tad bit different than canon because he has a different heritage.

_ ...In the world of the Olympians... _

(All underlined parts are from The Titan’s Curse, by Rick Riordan)

Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson stand in the dining pavilion of Camp Half-Blood. Nico, stands silently as Percy talks. Snow blows lightly around the two boys. The air is bitterly cold. The breaths of the two boys look like puffs of smoke. 

Percy, sighs. “And then…,” Percy says with a sad voice. “Talos...fell apart into pieces.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. The young ten year old knows what Percy is trying to say. _ Bianca died on the quest, _ Nico thinks to himself. 

“Zoë, Thalia, Grover and I searched the wreckage until sunrise.” Percy says. “We all searched and searched...but...we couldn’t find Bianca. I’m sorry Nico.” 

Nico, stands there silently. _ Bianca is dead, _ Nico thinks to himself. 

“Bianca,” Percy says. “Sacrificed her herself to save all of us, knowing that it was her fault that the giant came after us. She was really brave.”

Nico, is still silent as he takes in Percy’s words. _ Bianca is dead, _ Nico thinks again to himself.

Percy, reaches into the right pocket of his jacket.  “She wanted you to have this.”  Percy says as he fishes out a small gold statue. Percy, places the statue into Nico’s hand. 

Nico, blinks as he stares at the statue in his palm. He thinks back to his and Percy’s conversation a few days ago. 

_Nico and Percy stand_ _near the pavillion. Nico gives Percy a pleading look._

_ “The Hunters don’t like boys,” _ _ Percy says. _ _ “If they find out–.” _

_ “Don’t let them find out.” _ _ Nico says. _ _ “Follow them invisibly. Keep an eye on my sister! You have to. Please?" _

_ “Nico–.” _ _ Percy says. _

_ Nico, then gives Percy a knowing look. _ _ “You’re planning to go anyway, aren’t you?” _ _ Nico asks. _

_ Percy blinks a few times. He then takes a deep breath. _ _ “Yeah,” _ _ Percy says. _ _ “I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don’t want me to.” _

_ Nico looks Percy in the eye. _ _ “I won’t tell on you,” _ _ Nico says. _ _ “But you have to promise to keep my sister safe.” _

_ “I...that’s a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this.” _ _ Percy says. _ _ “Besides, she’s got Zoë, Grover, and Thalia–.” _

_ “Promise.” _ _ Nico quickly says. His eyes are pleading. _

_ Percy takes a deep breath. _ _ “I’ll do my best.” _ _ Percy says. _ _ “I promise that.” _

Nico, blinks again. _ Bianca is dead…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ My sister is dead. Percy, failed to protect her like he promised _.

Nico, blinks a few times.  “You promised you would protect her,”  Nico says with a slightly broken voice.

Percy’s face contorts with guilt.  “Nico,”  Percy says.  “I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not too. But she—” 

“You promised!”  Nico says, cutting Percy off. Nico’s eyes are now rimmed with red. He glares at Percy. Nico, closes his fist around the statue in his hand.

“I shouldn’t have trusted you.”  Nico says with a broken voice.  “You lied to me. My nightmares were right!” 

Percy immediately becomes confused.  “Wait.”  Percy says as he blinks.  “What nightmares?” 

Nico, flings the statue to the ground. The statue clatters as it hits the icy marble below.

“I hate you!”  Nico finally says.

“She might be alive,”  Percy says with a desperate voice.  “I don’t know for sure—” 

_ “ _ She’s dead.”  Nico says. His body trembles with rage.  “I should’ve known it earlier. She’s in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it.” 

Percy’s eyes are wide with confusion.  “What do you mean, you can feel it?”  Percy asks.

Nico, closes his eyes. After a few seconds Nico opens his eyes. Percy, gasps with shock. Nico’s eyes are no longer black. The young boy’s eyes are blood red. A single black comma like mark within each eye, stands out within the redness. The redness is bright to the point that Nico’s eyes literally glow in the darkness of the night. Percy, has never seen such a thing before.

“Nico…,” Percy begins. “What...what happened to your eyes? They’re red! They are literally glowing!” 

The anger from Nico’s face slowly fades. Nico’s face is now full of surprise and shock. 

“...Red…?” Nico asks with a stiff voice. “What do you mean my eyes are red?” 

However, before Percy can reply, a hissing and clattering noise comes from behind him. Percy’s eyes widen. He draws his sword and Nico lets out a gasp. Percy turns. Standing there, are four skeleton warriors. Percy, quickly realizes something. These skeletons are the same ones from the museum!

Percy, stares at the skeleton warriors with a look of disbelief written all over his face. _ How did these skeletons get past the barrier? _ Percy thinks to himself. _ This is not good. _

Percy looks back at Nico. Nico’s freaky red eyes flash with anger.

“You’re trying to kill me!”  Nico screams at Percy.  “You brought these...these things?” 

“No!”  Percy says with desperation.  “I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nico, run. They can’t be destroyed.” 

Nico, continues to glare at Percy.  “I don’t trust you!”  Nico yells. 

A skeleton charges at Percy. Percy, knocks aside the skeleton warriors blade. However, the other three skeleton warriors charge. Percy, manages to cut one in half. However, the skeleton warrior quickly starts to knit itself back together. Percy manages to cut another skeleton warriors head off. However, this does nothing to stop the skeletons attack. The now headless skeleton warrior, continues to attack Percy.

Percy continues to fight the skeleton warriors. Percy glances at Nico.

“Run, Nico!”  Percy yells.  “Get help!” 

“No!”  Nico yells. He presses his hands to his ears. 

Percy continues to bravely fight the skeleton warriors. However, it is futile. Any minute now and he will be overpowered. Nico’s eyes widen as he watches the fight. 

_ Those skeletons are going to kill him…, _ Nico thinks to himself. Then, realization sets in. Nico is a son of Hades. He is the one who summoned the skeletons into camp, not Percy. If those skeletons kill Percy, it will be all Nico’s fault. 

_ If I let those skeletons kill Percy, then I will be a murderer. _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I don’t want to be a killer. _

Nico, blinks. No matter how much Nico hates the son of Poseidon right now, he doesn’t want the demigod’s death to be on his hands.

Nico, steps back as he thinks of something. If he brought the skeletons into camp, then there must be a way that he can make them leave. 

Nico, closes his eyes.  “No!”  Nico yells louder.  “Go away!” 

All of the sudden, the ground rumbles, and the four skeleton warriors stop dead in their tracks. Percy manages to get out of the way, before a crack starts to open up beneath the skeleton warriors. Flames erupt from the fissure. Within seconds the skeleton warriors are swallowed up by the flames and earth. The fissure closes up. A moment of silence follows. Now, a huge scar runs across the pavilion, right where the fissure opened up. Nico, opens his eyes and stares wide eyed at the scar in the ground. 

_ Wow…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I did that. _

Percy, quickly looks at Nico, with an awestruck look on his face. Percy opens his mouth to speak.  “How did you—” 

Nico, narrows his eyes as he remembers Percy’s broken promise.  “Go away!”  Nico yells, cutting Percy off. Nico’s red eyes are filled with hate.  “I hate you! I wish you were dead!” 

Nico, then turns and runs down the steps of the pavilion. Nico, runs towards the woods. Percy, tries to follow but he slips on the statue. Percy, picks up the statue and looks carefully at it. His eyes soon become wide. He looks towards the direction in which Nico, ran. Percy, then gets a look of dread on his face.

_Nico…,_ Percy thinks. _Is the son of Hades._ _Not good. Not good at all._

_ ...Meanwhile...in the world of Shinobi… _

Dozens of people stand in a large white room. The only light is from a light placed in the middle of the ceiling. On a bed, with the headboard against the wall, an old woman lies very still underneath the covers. The old woman’s hair is gray and her skin is wrinkled and light. The woman breathes slowly. Next to the bed stand four other individuals. One of the individuals is a woman with gray hair, light blue eyes, and light wrinkled skin. 

A young man walks up the bed. The man has dark brown hair, turquoise eyes, and light skin. The man looks at the light blue eyed woman. 

“Lady Korra, how is my grandmother’s fever?” The man asks. 

The light blue eyed woman, Korra, sighs. “I am about to check.” Korra says. 

Korra, takes a cloth off of the old woman’s forehead. The old woman does not even stir. Korra, then feels the old woman’s forehead and frowns. Korra, places cloth into a bowl full of water and takes out another cloth and wrings it out. Korra, places the new cloth on the old woman’s forehead. 

A young woman with light brown hair, turquoise eyes, and light skin approaches the bed. The woman frowns slightly. 

“Has my grandmother’s fever not improved at all?” The young woman asks. 

Korra, shakes her head. “I am afraid not Amaya.” Korra says. “Her fever is still just as bad as it was yesterday night.” 

“Old Lady Rina has been sick like this since yesterday night.” An old man with light blue eyes says with a sad voice. “And she is still just as sick.” 

The dark brown haired man, looks at the other individuals by the bed. One of them is a man with gray hair and light blue eyes. The man holds a mortar and pestle. 

“I thought that the medicinals that you gave my grandmother would have worked by now.” The dark brown haired man says. “Yet...she has still not improved.” 

“We tried the most powerful of our medicinals, Aizen.” The gray haired man says. “Lady Rina is just not responding to the medicinal like we hoped.” 

Korra sighs. “We don’t even know what is wrong with Lady Rina.” Korra says. “This doesn’t look like any bacterial, viral, or even parasitic illness that we have encountered. This illness is beyond even us, the great Kirai village healers. All we know is that Lady Rina has a high fever and trouble breathing.” 

A woman with blue-green eyes and gray hair walks up to the bed. The woman looks a lot like the old woman on the bed, Lady Rina. The blue green eyed woman sighs and grabs a hold of Lady Rina’s left hand. 

“Dear elder sister.” The blue green eyed woman says. “Please be strong.” 

Lady Rina, lets out a few coughs. Her breathing becomes more haggard. Amaya lets out a few choked sobs. Aizen, closes his eyes and holds his head down. Amaya, looks at the blue-green eyed woman.

“Grandaunt Atsuko,” Amaya says. “Grandmother is going to be alright, isn’t she?” 

Suddenly, Old Rina’s eyes flutter open, revealing blue-green irises. Amaya’s eyes widen. Everyone else in the room let’s out soft gasps. 

“Lady Rina has opened her eyes.” A young woman with brown hair and apple green eyes says.

Lady Rina, starts to mumble incoherent things. Amaya, leans in closer to hear what her grandmother is saying. 

“The…boy...sharingan...ran...,” Old Rina mumbles. “Camp...ran away.” 

Amaya, leans away and looks at everyone else in the room. “The boy?” Amaya asks. “Sharingan? Run away?” 

Everyone begins looking at each other. 

“That certainly does not sound good.” Korra says with a sigh. 

Suddenly, the young woman with apple green eyes, gasps. “Sharingan!” The young woman says. “Lady Rina must be talking about Nico. Nico, must have awakened his sharingan?” 

Everyone within the room gasps. Korra, sighs. 

“If that is the case, then that is very bad.” Korra says.

_ ...in a cave not too far away… _

An old man with gray hair and blue-grey eyes stands beside a well of water. The man, holds his hand over the water as he looks into the water carefully. There is a glowing image within the water. The image...is of Nico...running through a forest. The old man sighs. 

“The death of young Bianca broke Nico.” The old man says to himself. “So much so...that the boy awakened his sharingan, just like Bianca did.” 

The old man continues to look into the water with a face full of sadness. _ Nico is faced with so many trials with his newly awakened power. _ The man thinks to himself. _ He must learn to master it. However, if Nico never finds out about his heritage, he will never know the true potential of those eyes. _

_ ...in the world of the Olympians... _

Nico, runs through the snowy forest. The snow blows around Nico’s small figure as he runs. Tears stream down Nico’s pale face. Eventually he stops and falls to his knees. Nico, sobs his heart out. The redness in his eyes slowly fades back to his normal black. Through his sobs he utters one word.

“Bianca…..” Nico says. He continues to cry.

After a few minutes, Nico slowly straightens himself. He stares into the snowy forest. He thinks of his now dead sister, Bianca. 

_ Bianca, why did you have to die? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ You were the only family I had. Now...you’re gone. _

Nico, looks up at the sky as he now thinks of his new situation. He has no family now. Except for his godly father, Hades, god of the Underworld. Thinking of his father, makes Nico grit his teeth. 

_ Why didn’t father try and save Bianca while she was on that quest?! _ Nico thinks to himself with a little anger. _ He also just visited me for a minute and then left, without answering any of my questions. Doesn’t he care? _

Nico, then looks back towards the direction from which he came. Nico, frowns and looks away. There is no way he is going back to that stupid camp. The other campers were so mean to him while he was there. People had promised Nico, that the camp was great and that he would like it. Nope. That camp was awful. The camp let him down. Just like Percy Jackson let him down. Just thinking of the Son of Poseidon, makes Nico grit his teeth in anger. 

_ I trusted Percy Jackson and he let me down. _ Nico thinks angrily. _ He broke his promise to protect Bianca. Bianca is dead and she is never coming back. It’s all Percy’s fault _. 

Nico, then blinks a few times, when he realizes something. Bianca, was the one who stole that mythomagic figurine. Bianca’s death is also her own fault as well. Nico, looks down at his feet. 

_ Bianca, abandoned me and then got herself killed. _ Nico thinks bitterly to himself. _ I trusted Percy and he let me down by not protecting Bianca like he had promised. Even my own father abandoned me. Everyone in my life just seems to let me down...one way or another. _

Nico, looks ahead and narrows his eyes. _ Well then…, _ Nico thinks. _ If I can’t find anybody to trust, then maybe I am better off alone _. 

Suddenly, Nico hears a loud thud behind him. Nico’s eyes widen and he turns around. A very tall one eyed humanoid is standing a few meters behind Nico. Nico’s eyes widen like saucers. 

Nico gulps. “C...y...c...l..o..p..s…” Nico says as he stutters a little. The campers back at Camp Half-Blood had told Nico all about the vicious monsters who eat demigods. Cyclops, happen to be among those creatures. 

The Cyclops looks down at Nico. The Cyclops then licks his lips. “Yum ,a demigod,” he says. “Time for dinner!” The Cyclops starts to move one of his huge hands towards Nico.

Nico’s eyes widen in horror. “NO! DON’T EAT ME,” Nico yells. He quickly gets to his feet and dodges the Cyclops’s huge hand.

“Come back, little demigod!” The Cyclops says. The Cyclops chases Nico around the forest. The Cyclops keeps trying to grab Nico. Luckily, Nico manages to dodge the Cyclops’s hands each time. Nico tries to hide behind a tree. The Cyclops rips it out of the ground and throws it far away. Nico, dodges the cyclops hand again. 

Nico, thinks of the skeletons back at camp. Nico, realizes that he must have summoned them with his anger. Maybe he could summon some skeletons to fight off the cyclops. However, Nico realizes that there is one problem. The cyclops is huge! The cyclops would destroy the skeletons in a heartbeat. 

_ What do I do? _ Nico thinks as he dodges the cyclops’s hands. 

“Come here, little demigod,” The cyclops says. “I am so hungry!” 

The cyclops continues to chase Nico around the forest.

_ ...In the shinobi world… _

The old man, watches with horror as Nico, continues to run from the cyclops. The old man knows that Nico cannot keep this up forever. Once Nico collapses, the cyclops will get him...and it will be all over for the young demigod. 

The old man, closes his eyes to think for a minute. Nico, is alone and it doesn’t look as if Hades is going to intervene anytime soon. There is only one person who can help Nico now. 

The old man opens his eyes and forms a hand sign. _Rina…,_ The old man thinks. _Korra...Seiji...Misaki,_ _please forgive me for what I am about to do. It is the only way. Besides, the boy must learn about himself in order to master his eyes._

The old man takes a deep breath. “DIMENSIONAL RIFT JUTSU!” The old man says very loudly. 

The man looks down at the image in the water. A swirling blue mass of energy starts descending from the sky. The blue mass eventually touches the ground, forming a swirling tornado of blue energy. The wind in the forest picks up, causing the trees to sway violently. Withered leaves that have remained on the trees, despite the winter are ripped off of branches and sucked into the vortex. It is only until then that Nico and the Cyclops notice the strange phenomenon. The Cyclops stops running and stares at it confused. Nico, gasps and tries to use this opportunity to escape. However, the powerful wind lifts Nico off of his feet and starts pulling him towards the vortex. Nico, lets out a scream as he flails in the air. Nico, disappears into the vortex. The blue vortex eventually ascends back into the sky until it disappears. 

The cyclops is left alone in the forest. The cyclops scratches his head in confusion. 

“Blue tornado,” The cyclops says to himself. “How strange?” 

Just then, the cyclops stomach lets out a loud rumble. The cyclops frowns. “Blue tornado took my dinner.” Cyclops says to himself. “I am so hungry.” 

Inside the cave, the old man, watches as the cyclops throws a tantrum over his lost ‘dinner’. The old man snickers to himself. _ No demigod for you…, _ The old man thinks to himself. 

The image in the water shifts to a forest. The blue vortex appears and deposits Nico on the ground. Nico, now lies on the ground unconscious. The blue vortex dissipates, leaving Nico alone in the forest. The old man, suddenly feels weak. 

_ No! _ The old man thinks as he starts to get dizzy. _ I must figure out where the boy is! _

However, the old man closes his eyes and faints. The old man falls to the floor. The image in the well of water disappears. 

_ ...in a building not too far away… _

Amaya, Aizen, Korra, and everyone else within the room are all gathered around Lady Rina’s bed. Lady Rina, continues to mumble strange phrases. Amaya, blinks as she listens closely to her grandmother’s words.

Korra, blinks a few times. “I think Rina is using the interdimensional viewing jutsu, even in her frail state.” Korra says. “There must be something wrong with Nico.” 

Amaya, gasps. “Oh no!” Amaya says. “Nico is in terrible danger! That must be it!” 

Suddenly, Rina, takes a haggard breath as her eyes widen. “The...boy.” Rina says with a haggard voice. “Nico...cyclops...dimensional rift.” 

Everyone, looks quizzically at each other. Rina, turns her head towards her granddaughter. Rina, lifts her shaking hands up and slowly forms a hand sign. Everyone in the room gasps. 

“The sharing memories jutsu!” Someone says. 

Rina, looks Amaya right in the eye. Rina’s eyes glow. Amaya, gasps as images fill her head. Aizen, looks on concernedly as Amaya’s face contorts with horror. Aizen, prepares to try and interrupt. However, Korra, stops him. 

“Aizen no!” Korra says sharply. “Your grandmother is obviously showing Amaya something very important.” 

After a few minutes, Rina’s eyes stop glowing. Amaya, staggers back. Her face is full of horror and shock. 

“Percy Jackson, told Nico that Bianca was dead,” Amaya says. “And Nico...he awakened his sharingan.” 

Everyone else in the room gasps and then hold their heads down. Korra, takes a deep breath.

“I see,” Korra says sadly. “Anything else?” 

Amaya, gulps a little. “Nico ran away from Camp Half-Blood, and got sucked through a dimensional rift.” 

Everyone else in the room gasps with absolute horror. The old man with the light blue eyes looks sharply at Amaya.

“Say that again.” The old man with the light blue eyes says.

“Nico has been sucked through a dimensional rift!” Amaya cries. “He has been sent to another dimension!” 

Everyone else within the room gasps again. Some cover their mouths and stagger back with shock. Others just mumble, ‘oh no’ over and over again. 

Rina’s eyes widen and she lets out a haggard gasp. “Ma...Masaru…,” Rina says with a haggard voice. 

Rina’s eyes slowly close. Her body becomes very still. Many people gasp and look at one another. Amaya, snaps out of her shock. Amaya, grabs her grandmother’s hand.

“Grandmother….?” Amaya asks. 

Old Rina does not respond. 

“GRANDMOTHER!” Amaya cries. “NO! No...please no.” 

Aizen’s eyes widen. He quickly takes his grandmother’s other hand into his own. His eyes widen even more. Aizen, hangs his head down.

Atsuko, puts two fingers against her elder sister’s neck, trying to find a pulse. Atsuko’s eyes widen and she pulls her hand away. Atsuko, lets out a broken sob. 

“She’s gone.” Atsuko says with a broken voice.

Many people within the room gasp. Many hang their heads down in silence. Tears stream down Korra’s face. The old man with light blue eyes, puts a hand on Korra’s shoulder. Tears stream down the old man’s face. 

“No...no…,” Amaya says through her sobs. Aizen, hugs his sister comfortingly. Tears are now running down Aizen’s face as well.

* * *

The bitterly cold wind blows mournfully through the camp. Percy Jackson stands with his friends Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Annabeth and Grover helped Percy search the woods for hours, trying to find Nico di Angelo. However, the two young demigods and satyr have come up empty. Annabeth, sighs as she looks towards the Big House. The three of them have just finished discussing Nico’s parentage.

“Come on…,” Annabeth says with a strained voice. “We need to tell Chiron that Nico is gone. We will leave out the part about Nico being Hades son.” 

Percy suddenly remembers how Nico’s eyes changed. “Uh, you guys…,” Percy begins. “Something else happened. Something really freaky and weird.” 

Annabeth, raises a brow. “Something ‘really freaky and weird’?” Annabeth asks. 

Percy, sighs. “I don’t know how to explain it…,” Percy says. “But...Nico’s eyes they changed. They turned blood red!” 

Annabeth and Grover both gasp. “Blood red!?” Grover asks with wide eyes. 

“Explain what you mean, Percy?” Annabeth asks with narrowed eyes. 

Percy, sighs and begins telling of what happened to Nico’s eyes. It takes Percy five minutes to describe the eyes in full detail. 

“I pointed it out to Nico.” Percy says. “Nico, acted so shocked and confused by the whole thing. He didn’t know what I was talking about. Then, the skeletons attacked me.” 

Annabeth, blinks a few times. “I have never heard of what you just described to us Percy.” Annabeth says. 

“I haven’t either.” Grover says. Grover narrows his eyes. “But you know what...Nico and Bianca both had strange aura’s when I first found them. Their aura was unlike any other demigod that I had encountered before.” 

Percy, narrows his eyes. “Really?” Percy asks. 

Grover nods. Annabeth, looks towards the Big House. “Do you think we should keep that a secret as well?” Annabeth asks. 

Percy, nods. “Yeah.” Percy says. “Who knows what the gods would do if they knew about that little detail.” 

Annabeth, sighs. “I can do some research over Christmas break.” Annabeth says. “Maybe I can find some answers about Nico’s eyes.” 

Percy and Grover both nod in agreement. “Sounds like a good idea.” Percy says. 

Annabeth, sighs and slowly makes her way towards the Big House. “Come on…,” Annabeth says. “Let’s go tell Chiron that Nico is gone.” 

Grover and Percy, slowly follow Annabeth. However, Percy turns back one more time to look in the direction in which Nico ran. Percy, reaches into his pocket and takes out the little mythomagic figurine. Percy, closes his eyes. 

_ Bianca…, _ Percy thinks to himself. _ I tried but things didn’t work out as I had hoped. _

Percy, then thinks about Nico’s eyes and how they had changed. Percy, just can’t get the image out of his mind. Percy, looks up at the moon. 

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_ Percy thinks to himself.**  
**


	2. Encountering two bloodthirsty maniacs

Nico’s eyes slowly flutter open. The young demigod slowly takes in the sights around him as he sits up. 

_ What happened? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Where am I? _

Nico, then blinks when he realizes something. He is in a forest and the trees are all lush and green. It is supposed to be winter. The trees should be bare. The air should also be cold. The air is warm. Nico, looks around at the ground. Green grass and wildflowers surround him. The ground should be completely covered with snow. 

Nico, blinks again as he slowly gets to his feet. _ This isn’t right. _ Nico thinks to himself. The last thing he remembers is running through a cold, snow covered forest. 

Nico, looks up at the sky and realizes something else. When he was running through the forest, it was nighttime. Right now, it is daytime. The sun is shining brightly overhead. Nico, rubs his temples, trying to remember what happened. Nico’s eyes widen it suddenly hits him. The Cyclops. The freaky blue tornado. Nico, frantically looks around for the Cyclops. The Cyclops is nowhere in sight. Neither is the freaky blue tornado for that matter. 

Nico, narrows his eyes. _ Ok…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I lost the Cyclops and that freaky blue tornado. But...now I have a new problem. I have no idea where I am. This is obviously a different forest than the one I was in. That freaky blue tornado must have sent me somewhere else. But where? _

Nico, looks around, trying to figure out exactly where he is. For all Nico knows, he could be in China right now. 

_ What should I do? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I know one thing for sure. I am totally lost right now. _

After a few minutes, Nico, hears something. It sounds like...running water. Nico, looks to where the sound is coming from. Nico, walks in that direction and parts some foliage. Before Nico, is a small clear and clean looking stream. A doe and a little spotted fawn, drink contently from the stream. Suddenly, the doe pricks her ears up and looks at the surrounding forest with wide eyes. The doe must sense Nico’s presence. Soon, the doe nudges her fawn and the two run into the forest. Nico, steps out from behind the foliage and walks towards the stream. Nico, raises a brow as he examines the water. The young demigod has never seen such a clear stream before. Nico, then coughs and rubs his throat. 

_ My throat is really dry…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I need some water. _

Nico, blinks as he steps back and thinks about his situation. The teachers back at Westover always told the students to never drink water from a stream, as it might contain pollutants and pathogens. Whenever the teachers showed Nico and his classmates streams and rivers, the streams and rivers were always gross looking. But...this stream is crystal clear. How could it contain pollutants? 

Nico, closes his eyes as he makes up his mind. He will taste the water and if it tastes bad...he shall spit it out. Nico, takes a deep breath and scoops up a little water with his hands. Nico, sips the water and immediately his eyes widen. Nico, quickly scoops up some more water and gulps it down. 

_ Best water I have ever tasted…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Even better than bottled water. _

After three more handfuls of water, Nico’s thirst is finally quenched. Nico, stands up straight and looks downstream. Nico, remembers something that a teacher at Westover told him. All rivers and streams empty into seas. Nico, figures that he should follow the stream downstream, until he reaches the sea. There are usually cities and towns near seas. Nico, frowns when he thinks about civilization. Civilization means people. 

_ Everyone in my life fails or abandons me…, _ Nico thinks. _ I am better off alone. I don’t need anyone. _

However, Nico’s stomach growls. Nico’s eyes widen when he realizes something. He can’t hunt, so that means he can’t catch food for himself. If Nico stays out here in the forest, he will starve to death. Nico, sighs with defeat. Nico, knows he must find civilization in order to survive. 

_ Finding civilization doesn’t mean I have to make friends…, _ Nico thinks. _ I just need to find civilization in order to have food. I don’t need friends. I can survive on my own. _

Nico, starts walking downstream. As Nico walks, he thinks about the events that lead up to him being sent here. Nico, grits his teeth when he thinks of Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood. 

_ I hate Percy Jackson…, _ Nico thinks with narrowed eyes. _ He let Bianca die. I also hate that camp. The other campers were so mean. _

Nico, holds his head down. He wishes so many things right now. First off Nico, wishes that him and Bianca had never been taken out of that Hotel. That hotel was so fun. Nico, wishes that him and Bianca had never been taken to Westover. If Nico and his sister had never been taken to Westover, Camp Half-Blood would have never located the siblings. Nico, also wishes that him and Bianca had never met the Hunters of Artemis. If Bianca had never met the Hunters, she would have never joined. If Bianca had never joined the Hunters, she would have never gone on that quest and died. 

Nico, blinks and grits his teeth again. Bianca, abandoned him and got herself killed. Nico, then feels his pocket and realizes that something is sticking out of it. Nico, pulls out a small stack of cards. Nico, frowns. The cards are part of his Mythomagic collection. He left the rest of his collection back at camp. Nico, throws the cards to the ground when he thinks of the little statue that Percy tried to give him. 

_ Bianca got killed because she stole that figurine for me. _ Nico thinks to himself. _ If I had never gotten into Mythomagic, then none of this would have happened. _

Nico, looks down at the cards. _ Why did I ever like that game anyway? _ Nico thinks. _ It’s for little kids. _

Nico, shakes his head and keeps walking, leaving the cards behind. After about ten minutes of walking, Nico comes to a break in the trees. Before Nico, is a small road with a bridge. The bridge is a simple wooden bridge, with the stream flowing under it. Nico, approaches the road and examines it. The road is a simple dirt road. Nico, then looks at the bridge. The bridge is old and looks like it is ready to fall apart any minute. 

Nico, narrows his eyes. _ That bridge looks old. _ Nico thinks. _ There is absolutely no way that I am walking across it. _

Nico, sighs. _ I guess there is just one way to go now. _ Nico thinks. 

However, a sinister voice soon breaks Nico out of his thoughts. 

“Well, well...what do we have here?” The sinister voice says. 

Nico, turns around to see two strange men standing behind him. One of the men has short black hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. The other man has shoulder length dark brown hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. The two men are wearing strange clothing. The black haired man is wearing all black clothing, strange looking blue sandals, and a strange headband with a piece of metal attached to it. The metal has a strange symbol engraved on it. However, the symbol on the headband has a slash through it. The dark brown haired man, is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, light gray pants, and similar blue sandals. The bark brown haired man also wears a similar headband with a slash through the symbol. 

Nico, blinks as he examines the two men up and down. _ These guys are strange. _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Who wears headbands with metal attached to them. And...why are those strange symbols slashed? _

The dark brown haired man, grins a sinister grin and starts circling Nico. “Well Riku…,” The dark brown haired man says to the black haired man. “It looks like we have a little boy wandering in the middle of nowhere.” 

Nico, narrows his eyes as he looks at the black haired man. _ Riku? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ What a strange man. _

The black haired man lets out a laugh. “I think you’re right Karou.” The black haired man says. 

Nico, narrows his eyes and looks at the man with dark brown hair. _ Karou? _ Nico thinks. _ That is an even stranger name. Where in my father’s name did that blue tornado send me? _

The name named Karou, smiles a sinister smile and looks at Nico. “Hello there kid.” Karou says. “What is a little boy like you doing out here?” 

Nico, blinks a few times. His sister always told him not to talk to strangers. However, Nico is pretty sure that these men are not going to leave him alone until they get the answers that they want. Maybe Nico can even ask these two where he is. 

“I am Nico di Angelo.” Nico says. “I am lost and need some direction. Can either of you tell me exactly where I am?” 

Riku and Karou, both burst out laughing. “Man, this kid has a strange name!” Karou says. 

“He sure does!” Riku agrees. 

Nico, narrows his eyes as the two men continue to laugh. _ They think my name is strange? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ They are the ones with strange names! _

Nico, groans and tries to walk away. If these two men aren’t going to tell him where he is, then why waste his time with them? However, Karou, blocks Nico, preventing the boy from walking away. Nico, frowns. 

“Out of my way!” Nico says with an angry voice. “I am not wasting my time with you two.” 

Karou and Riku both frown. “This kid sure does have a sour attitude.” Riku says to his companion.

“Yeah, he sure does.” Karou says. 

Just then, Karou, grins and looks at Riku. “I have an idea.” Karou says. “Since the kid said he was lost, why don’t we just kill him?!” 

Nico’s eyes widen. _ Kill me?! _ Nico thinks. 

Riku, grins widely. “What a good idea Karou!” Riku says. “I have been itching for some blood.” 

Nico, watches as the two men unsheath swords. Nico, gasps and closes his eyes. When Nico opens his eyes, Riku and Karou both gasp. 

“Karou, the kids eyes are red!” Riku says with wide eyes. 

“Yeah…,” Karou says with equally wide eyes. 

Nico, narrows his eyes. Then, he suddenly remembers. 

_ Nico, stands in the pavilion with Percy Jackson. Percy, is looking at the Nico with eyes full of shock. _

_ “Nico…,” Percy says with shock. “What...what happened to your eyes? They’re red! They are literally glowing!” _

Nico, shakes his head at the memory. Nico, hadn’t truly believed Percy when the latter said that Nico’s eyes turned red. But, since Riku and Karou are saying that Nico’s eyes are red right now, then it must be true. But...how is that possible?

Karou, blinks and looks closer. The man lets out a gasp. “I don’t believe it…,” Karou says. “The kid has sharingan!” 

Riku, lets out a gasp as well. “You’re right Karou.” Riku says. “Those eyes are definitely sharingan.” 

Nico, narrows his eyes. _ Sharingan? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ What is sharingan? _

Karou, then grins and lifts up his sword. “Oh well…,” Karou says he readies his sword. “The Uchiha clan is already pretty much wiped out. All the more reason to add one more to the afterlife.” 

Nico, gasps and easily dodges the sword. _ Uchiha clan? _ Nico thinks. _ Wiped out? What is this guy talking about? _

Riku, grins and swings his sword. Nico, manages to dodge Riku’s sword as well. _ These guys are maniacs! _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I need to get out of here. _

Nico, slips under Karou’s legs and makes a run for it. Karou and Riku, run after the young demigod. Nico, turns and sees the two men chasing him. Then, Nico, comes up with a brilliant idea. He will summon skeletons to scare Riku and Karou away.

Nico, thinks really hard about summoning skeletons. Then, the ground starts shaking a little. Nico, turns and smirks as the ground in front of him opens up, creating a fissure. Five skeletons climb out of the fissure. Riku and Karou, both stop running and stare at the skeletons before them. 

“Skeletons!” Riku says with wide eyes. “How is that possible?!” 

“I don’t know!” Karou says. Then, Karou sees Nico’s smirk and frowns. Karou, points to Nico. “It was the kid! He summoned those skeletons!” 

Riku’s eyes widen. “I think you’re right Karou.” Riku says. “He is sure one strange little boy. First sharingan, now skeletons. What will the kid come up with next?!” 

Karou, smirks. “However, we can still kill the kid.” Karou says. “We just need to get rid of these skeletons. Watch this.” 

Karou, readies his sword and charges. In a flurry of swift motions, Karou, chops the heads off of all five skeletons. However, the headless skeletons simply pick up their heads and place the heads back on their bodies. The heads fuse back to the bodies. Karou, gasps. Riku, gasps as well. 

“The heads…,” Riku says. “They fused back to their bodies!” 

“I can’t believe it either.” Karou says. 

However, after a few minutes, Riku and Karou grin and charge. Riku and Karou, both start swinging their swords wildly. Within minutes, the skeletons lay in piles. However, the piles all start glowing and the skeletons reform. Riku and karou, gasp again. The two men start chopping the skeletons up again. The same thing happens. 

Riku, suddenly grins and takes out a five pieces of paper with strange writing. “Let’s see if those skeletons can reform after this!” Riku says. 

Riku, charges and swiftly places a tag on each skeleton. Riku, puts his hands together. The pieces of paper light up and explode. Nico, gasps when the smoke clears. All of five skeletons are nothing more than piles of dust now. 

_ He blew up my skeletons! _ Nico thinks to himself. _ How did he do that? _

Nico, grimaces as he tries to summon more skeletons. However, no more skeletons crawl out of the fissure. Nico, gasps as his eyes start to throb and ache. Nico, feels the power drain out of his body. With a rumble, the fissure closes up.

_ My eyes…, _ Nico thinks. _ They...they hurt. _

Riku and Karou, both grin wickedly. “Aww...what’s the matter?” Karou asks with a mocking tone of voice. “Little boy can’t summon anymore skeletons to protect himself?” 

Riku, laughs. “It looks so, Karou.” Riku says. Riku, readies his sword. “Time to finish the kid off.” 

Nico, gasps and backs away. _ Run! _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I need to run away. _

Nico, takes off running down the road. Riku and Karou, chase after Nico. After a few minutes of running, Nico, looks back and sees the duo chasing him. Nico, looks towards the forest. Nico, swerves and runs straight into the forest. Nico, runs through the trees. However, Riku and Karou, suddenly appear in a tree above. The two men grin and jump down, landing gracefully in front of Nico. Nico, gasps. How did they do that? 

Karou, grins and lifts up his sword. “Say goodbye kid!” Karou says as he brings his sword down. 

Nico, dodges just in time and runs to the left. However, Nico suddenly feels himself falling. Nico, has just run off the edge of a cliff. Nico, lands into the swift river below with a splash. Nico, stays under for a few minutes before resurfacing. Nico, struggles as the swift water tries to pull him back under. Nico, has never been that good of a swimmer, and the water is rough. 

_ I can’t breathe, _ Nico thinks as he is pulled under again. Then, after he resurfaces, Nico realizes that he is heading straight for a rock! Nico, gasps and manages to propel himself away from the rock. 

Nico, holds his breath as he gets pulled under again. He is getting tired. Nico, knows he can’t keep this up forever. 

_ I can’t keep swimming like this…, _ Nico thinks sadly to himself. _ I guess this is where it all ends. Never thought my cause of death would be drowning in a river. _

Nico, becomes even sadder when he thinks of something. No one will ever know what happened to him. No that it matters anyway. There is no one to care about him. The only person that Nico ever cared about is dead. No one will miss him. 

Nico, closes his eyes, ready to give up. However, he soon feels the water slowing down. Within minutes, Nico, comes to a calm and shallow part of the river. Nico, slowly swims towards the riverbank and crawls ashore. Nico, takes a deep breath and passes out from exhaustion. 

_ ...in a forest not too far away... _

An old man stands in front of a well of water. The old man has gray hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. The old man wears a gray shirt with matching gray pants. The old man’s eyes are full of concern as he stares into the well of water. The image in the water is of Nico, passed out on the riverbank. 

_ Please…, _ The old man thinks frantically to himself. _ Please still be alive. _

The old man, examines the surroundings within the image. The old man gasps and lifts his hand away from the water.

_ That river is not too far from here! _ The old man thinks to himself. _ Hang on Nico, I am coming. _

The old man begins running through the forest. Eventually, after ten minutes of running, the old man comes to a river. The old man looks around frantically until he spots something lying on the shore. It is Nico. The old man gasps and runs up to the motionless body. The old man gulps and crouches down next to Nico’s still form. 

_ Please don’t be dead. _ The old man thinks to himself. The old man, places two fingers on Nico’s neck. The old man’s eyes widen. There is a pulse. 

_ Oh thank Kami, the boy is still alive…, _ The old man thinks to himself. The old man then picks up Nico’s limp form and gently places the boy’s small form over his left shoulder. The old man, then starts walking away from the river.

* * *

Aizen, holds his head down as people filter in and out of the room. Aizen, stands next to a decorated table with an open coffin on it. Underneath the coffin, a simple white shroud has been spread out on the table. 

Aizen, tearfully turns towards the coffin. Inside the coffin is his grandmother’s body. Lady Rina’s body has been washed and scrubbed carefully. Aizen, looks at the dress that his grandmother’s body has been dressed in. The dress is a beautiful and blue and white dress. It was one of his grandmother’s favorite dresses. 

People filter in and out of the room. The people sadly walk up to the coffin and bow. 

“Goodbye Lady Rina.” A black haired man says. “May your soul rest in peace.” 

The man then turns to Aizen. “I am very sorry for your loss Aizen.” The man says. “Is there is anything that I can do for you or your family?” 

Aizen, sighs. “No...but thank you for your condolences.” Aizen says.

The man looks around. “I don’t see your sister anywhere.” The man says. 

Aizen, sighs again. “She has shut herself in our grandmother’s bedroom.” Aizen says. “Amaya, has not come out since this morning, when the body was prepared.” 

The man bows. “I see…,” The man says sadly. 

Nearby, the young woman with apple green eyes stands with two other women. One of the women has black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. The other woman has light brown hair and blue eyes. The blue eyed woman turns towards the apple green eyed woman. 

“Takara…where is Amaya?” The blue eyed woman asks. 

The green eyed woman, Takara, sighs. “Amaya, has shut herself in Lady Rina’s bedroom.” Takara says. “She has been in there since this morning.” 

Takara, sighs and looks down an adjacent hallway. Takara, slowly walks down the hallway. The blue eyed woman and brown eyed woman follow suit. Takara, leads her companions up a flight of stairs and stops in front of a shoji screen. Quiet sobbing comes from the other side of the shoji screen. Takara, quietly slides the shoji screen open. In the middle of the floor, Amaya, sits on the tatami mats. Amaya, quietly sobs in the middle of the floor. 

“Amaya…,” Takara says quietly. 

Amaya, momentarily stops sobbing and looks up. Takara and the two other women enter the room. Takara, puts a comforting hand on Amaya’s shoulder.

“You can’t stay in here forever Amaya.” Takara says quietly. “All of the people who have come to pay their respects are wondering where you are.” 

Amaya, looks away. “Being in here makes me feel closer to my grandmother.” Amaya says. “I just can’t believe that she is gone.” 

“We are all going to miss her.” Takara says. “Everyone in the village is going to miss her.” 

Amaya, looks out the window. “I wasn’t just thinking about my grandmother.” Amaya says. “I was also thinking about Luna.” 

The eyes of Takara and the two other women widen. Within minutes the three women tear up and start sobbing beside Amaya. 

_ ...in a nearby cave… _

The old man with gray hair and blue-grey eyes stands in front of his well of water. The old man’s eyes search the image in the water frantically. 

_ I still can’t find the boy…, _ The old man thinks to himself. _ This is bad...very bad. _

“GRANDPA!” A voice suddenly calls out. 

The old man suddenly gasps and undoes the jutsu. Standing not too far away is a young boy, about seven. The little boy has dark brown hair and the same blue-grey eyes as the old man. The little boy walks up the well of water. 

“What are you doing grandpa?” The little boy asks with a cute voice. 

The old man frowns. “Masaomi, what are you doing here?” The old man asks. 

The little boy, Masaomi, gets a sad look on his face. “Well, grandaunt Misaki sent me to tell you that Old Lady Rina passed away last night.” Masaomi says with a sad voice. 

The old man’s eyes widen. “Old Lady Rina...passed away last night?” The old man asks. “What...what happened.” 

Masaomi, narrows his eyes when he thinks of what his grandaunt told him. “Well…,” Masaomi says. “Lady Rina, fell ill after using the interdimensional viewing jutsu the night before she died. Then, last night, she started using the interdimensional viewing jutsu while she was in bed and started mumbling things.” 

The old man’s eyes narrow considerably. “Mumbling things?” The old man asks. 

“Yeah…,” Masaomi says. “Grandaunt Misaki, told me that the boy whom all of our ‘dimensional watchers’ have been looking after was sent to another world last night.” 

The old man’s eyes widen. Lady Rina, saw what happened to Nico?

Then, Masaomi, narrows his eyes again. “The weird thing is…,” Masaomi begins. “Lady Rina, said your name right before she died.” 

The old man’s eyes widen even more. _ Rina…, _ The old man thinks. _ Said my name before she died? _

“Are you sure Masaomi?” The old man asks. 

Masaomi, nods his head. “That is what Grandauntie told me.” Masaomi says. “Lady Rina said ‘Masaru’, which is your name grandpa.” 

The old man, Masaru, looks away. If Lady Rina truly saw what happened to Nico, then she must have also seen his involvement with the matter. 

Masaru, sighs. “I see.” Masaru says. “Anything else?” 

“Yeah…,” Masaomi says. “Everyone in the village is going by Aizen’s home to pay respects to Lady Rina’s body before she is cremated tomorrow night. Aren’t you gonna pay your respects grandpa?” 

Masaru, looks away. “Yes…,” Masaru says. “I shall go later. Right now...I have important work to do.” 

Masaomi, cocks his head curiously. “Important work?” Masaomi asks. “What kind of important work?” 

Masaru, sighs and ushers his grandson out of the cave. “That is for me to know and you not to know!” Masaru says. “Now run along. Tell Misaki that I received your message.” 

Masaomi, lets out a pout. “But Grandpa…,” Masaomi says. “I also wanted to come visit you.” 

“Go!” Masaru says. 

Masaomi, frowns and slowly exits the cave. Masaru, sighs and heads back to his well. Masaru, puts his hand back over the well. A new image forms in the well. Masaru, searches the image carefully. 

_ Come on Nico…, _ Masaru thinks to himself. _ Where are you? _ **  
**


	3. The sad truth

Nico, opens his eyes to sunlight entering his vision. Nico, groans and slowly sits up. _ What happened? _ Nico thinks to himself. 

Suddenly, Nico, hears a mysterious voice to his left. “Good, you’re awake.” The mysterious voice says. “I was getting worried.” 

Nico, turns to his left. There is an old man, tending to a fire. The man has gray hair, blue eyes, and wrinkled fair colored skin. The old man is wearing all gray clothing. The man kind of looks like a hermit from story books back at Westover.

Nico, narrows his eyes. _ Who is that old man? _ Nico thinks to himself. 

“Who...who are you?” Nico asks suspiciously. “How did I get here?” 

The old man, sighs. “My name is Jarou Kirai.” The old man says. “I found you unconscious on a river bank. I brought you here to my cabin.” 

Nico, looks at his surroundings. He is in a dark cabin. The cabin walls are wooden with a few windows. Hooks have been driven into the walls. Pot and pans, clothes, and other items hang from the hooks. In the middle of the floor is a sunken hearth. The old man, Jarou, is tending to a fire within the hearth. 

Nico, blinks and looks back at Jarou. Despite not liking most people, Nico feels at ease around Jarou. _ He did save me from that riverbank, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ He seems trustworthy enough. _

“Thank you for saving me.” Nico says. “I appreciate it.” 

Jarou, sighs. “You’re welcome...Nico di Angelo.” Jarou says.

Nico’s eyes widen. He didn’t tell Jarou his name. “How...how do you know my name?” Nico asks. 

Jarou, takes a deep breath. “There is much to explain,” Jarou says. “First off...do remember what happened?” 

Nico, thinks back to when he washed ashore on the riverbank. Then, Nico remembers his encounter with Riku and Karou. 

“I ran into two maniacs who tried to kill me.” Nico says. “I tried to run away, but I feel into a river. Then, I washed up on the riverbank.” 

Jarou, nods. “Yes, and before that?” Jarou asks. 

Nico, narrows his eyes. “Well…,” Nico begins. “I was at a horrible camp. I ran away and got sucked into a blue tornado. When I woke up...I was in the forest. Then, I ran into those two maniacs.” 

Jarou, nods. “Yes…,” Jarou says. “You see, that blue tornado was what you could call a dimensional rift. It sent you to a different dimension. A different world you could say.” 

Nico’s eyes widen with shock and disbelief. “You’re saying that I am in a different world?!” Nico asks. 

Jarou, simply nods his head. Nico, blinks as he thinks back to recent events. Nico, supposes that being in a different world would explain the strange names that he has encountered. 

Jarou, sighs. “There is much to tell and show you.” Jarou says. “First, let me start with this world. You see, this world is not like your own. In this world exist humans with special abilities. These people are shinobi...or ninja as you would call them.” 

Nico’s eyes widen. “Ninja?” Nico asks. 

Jarou nods. “Yes.” Jarou says. “These ninja use an energy source called chakra which is generated within a human’s body. Chakra, is essentially life energy. Ninjas, are able to manipulate chakra and use it to create special abilities called jutsu. There are are many types and kinds of jutsu in this world, some more powerful than others.” 

Nico, thinks back to his encounter with Riku and Karou. “Uh, Jarou…,” Nico begins. “Those two maniacs I encountered...were they ninja?” 

Jarou grits his teeth as if he is remembering something unpleasant. “Unfortunately yes.” Jarou says. “You see, ninja’s usually live together in communities called ninja villages. These villages are named after their surroundings...essentially what hides the village. When a ninja abandons his or her village, they are labeled ‘rogue ninja’. Those two ninjas you encountered were rouge ninja from a village known as the Hidden Grass village. Most rogue ninja leave their villages to escape punishment for crimes such as murder. I wouldn’t be surprised if those two rogues had bounties on their heads.” 

Nico, looks down. Those two maniacs being ninja would definitely explain how they could appear in the trees like they did. 

Jarou, sighs and stares at the fire. “Like I said, there are many different types of jutsu in this world.” Jarou says. “Many are actually unique to clans. These jutsu’s can’t be performed by anyone outside of these clans. These jutsu’s are what you could call bloodlines. Our world has a special name for these bloodlines. Kekkei Genkai.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. “Ke...Kekk...ei…Gen...Kai…,” Nico says trying out the words for himself. “Kekkei Genkai?” 

Jarou, nods. “I am from a Kekkei Genkai bearing clan.” Jarou says. “You are also from a Kekkei Genkai bearing clan. Actually, you share blood with two Kekkei Genkai bearing clans.” 

Nico’s eyes widen. “But...I am from a different world.” Nico says. “How do I have two Kekkei Genkais?” 

Jarou, takes a deep breath. “Your mother was not born in your birth world.” Jarou says. “You see, when your mother was a baby...she was sent to your world through a dimensional rift. Much like the one that sent you here.” 

Nico’s eyes widen even more. “Wait...my mother...was born in this world?” Nico asks. 

Jarou, nods again. “Yes,” Jarou says. “You inherited both of your Kekkei Genkai from her. Your mother inherited one Kekkei Genkai from her mother, your grandmother. The other, she inherited from her father, your grandfather.” 

Jarou, blinks a few times. “The story of your mother, grandmother and grandfather is very complicated.” Jarou says. “You see, the reason that I know about you...is because your grandmother was from my clan...the Kirai.” 

Nico’s eyes widen even more. “Wait…,” Nico says. “That means...the two of us are related!” 

Jarou, smiles. “Yes Nico, we are related.” Jarou says. “The story of our clan is long and complicated. Please sit back while I begin.” 

* * *

Aizen, blinks as another villager bows in front of Lady Rina’s coffin. The villager is a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. The woman then looks at Aizen. 

“I am sorry for your loss Aizen.” The woman says. “The loss of Lady Rina hurts everyone within the village. She was a great leader. Your grandmother shall be missed dearly by everyone.” 

Aizen, closes his eyes. “Thank you.” Aizen says. 

The woman nods sadly and walks away. Korra, walks up to Aizen. The old woman has a regretful look on her face. 

“The other elders and I have been looking for young Nico while you have been grieving.” Korra says. “Unfortunately, we have had no luck. The boy is being very difficult to find.” 

Aizen, sighs. “I understand.” Aizen says. “You and the elders are doing your best. It is all you can do.” 

Atsuko, walks up to Aizen and Korra. Atsuko, has a sour look on her face. “All of the villagers have come to say goodbye to Lady Rina.” Atsuko says. “All except for Masaru.” 

Korra’s eyes widen. “You’re right.” Korra says. “I have not seen Masaru at all.” 

Just then, a man looks at the doorway and sees a figure approaching. It is Masaru. 

“Well look who it is.” The man states. “Old Masaru has come out of his cave to mingle with us.” 

Masaru, does not say anything. Masaru, simply walks up to the coffin and bows. 

“Goodbye my dear old friend…,” Masaru says. “My the afterlife treat you well.” 

Masaru, turns to Aizen. “I am sorry for your loss Aizen.” Masaru says. “Please accept my condolences.” 

Masaru, walks away. Korra and Atsuko look at one another. 

“Was Masaru acting strange to you?” Atsuko asks. “Like he didn’t really want to come here?” 

Korra, blinks a few times. “Yes...but he hardly ever interacts with anyone in the village.” Korra says. “It’s not that surprising to me.” 

Masaru, blinks as he puts his sandals back on and exits the house. Good, Korra and everyone else didn’t suspect a thing. Masaru, isn’t exactly ready to explain that Nico being sent through a dimensional rift was his fault. Masaru, knows the question will come up eventually. Masaru, just want a little more time to think about how he will explain things to Korra and the others. 

* * *

Nico, sits by the hearth as Jarou, finishes telling him all about the Kirai clan. 

“And so…,” Jarou says. “The Kirai’s, the Fujiokas, the Ishikawas, the Moris, the Kitas, and the Yamauchis all lived together as a single united village. It has been this way for many centuries. Through the years, the Kirai clan has developed and acquired many jutsus and abilities.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. “So…,” Nico says. “The Kirai’s abilities began with sensory and healing abilities. Then, through marriage they acquired the ability to see into other dimensions and other jutsu’s. Amazing!” 

Jarou, smiles. “Yes…,” Jarou says. “And that is not all that you have. You are a truly unique person Nico.” 

Jarou, then brings out a mirror. “I am sure that you are wondering about why your eyes turn red.” Jarou says. “I do have the answer to that as well.” 

Nico, blinks. “Really?!” Nico asks. “Please tell me!” 

Jarou, blinks and holds up the mirror. “Think of the most emotional memory that you have.” Jarou says. “Then, close your eyes for a minute.” 

Nico, begins thinking about his most emotional memories. Then, Nico remember that his eyes first turned red when he learned what had happened to Bianca on that quest. Nico, thinks really hard about the memory. He then closes his. 

“Now open them.” Jarou says. 

Nico, slowly opens his eyes. Nico’s eyes widen as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes are no longer black. His eyes are blood red with a rim of black around the edge of the iris. A small black pupil sits in the middle of each iris. A single black comma like mark sits in each iris. 

“My eyes…,” Nico begins. “They are really red. What is going on?” 

Jarou, sighs. “This is the other Kekkei Genkai that I was talking about...your grandfather’s Kekkei Genkai. It is called _ sharingan _.” 

Nico, blinks. “That is what those two maniacs called it.” Nico says. Then he narrows his eyes. “They also said ‘Uchiha clan’ and ‘wiped out’. What is that supposed to mean?” 

Jarou, closes his eyes as he lowers the mirror. “The Uchiha clan…,” Jarou says. “The sharingan is the Uchiha clan’s Kekkei Genkai. The sharingan is a very powerful ocular jutsu. This is why the Uchiha clan has been feared throughout the nations. It is said that the Uchiha’s are the most powerful clan in the world. Nico, you are an Uchiha, which is why you have sharingan. Your grandfather, was an Uchiha.” 

Nico’s eyes widen. “Really?!” Nico asks. 

Jarou, nods his head. “Yes…,” Jarou says. “However, the story of your grandfather and his clan is not a good one.” 

Nico, simply blinks as he watches Jarou, get up from his spot and open the door of the cabin. “Do you mind taking a little walk with me?” Jarou asks. “I would like to show you something.”

Nico, gets up from his spot. “Sure.” Nico says. Nico, attempts to stand up but he falls over. Nico, shakes his head. “I feel dizzy.” Nico says. 

Jarou, blinks. “It is your sharingan.” Jarou says. “Having your sharingan activated uses up your chakra. You need to deactivate your sharingan now. Try this. Close your eyes and think of ‘deactivating’ your sharingan.” 

Nico, closes his eyes and thinks of his eyes returning to his normal black color. After a few minutes, Nico, opens his eyes. Jarou, nods. “Your eyes have returned to normal.” Jarou says. “Now come on.” 

Nico, quietly follows Jarou out the door. After a few minutes of walking the two of them reach a clearing. Nico’s eyes widen at the sight before him. The clearing is full of burned buildings and piles of charred rubble. Nico, looks at Jarou. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Nico asks. “What is this place and what happened to it?”

Jarou sighs. “It is your mother’s birthplace.” Jarou says. “The birthplace of your grandmother. It was the village in which we lived with the rest of the Kirai clan, and the Fujiokas, Ishikawas, Kitas, Moris, and Yamauchis. However, sometime after your mother was born, the village was attacked and practically destroyed. The survivors left to find a new home. Since our enemies knew where we were, we were at risk of being attacked again.” 

Nico, looks at Jarou. “But, you didn’t leave.” Nico says. “You’re still here.” 

Jarou, sighs. “I couldn’t bear to leave the graves of my dearly deceased wife and daughter.” Jarou says. “I also carry much guilt.” 

Jarou, closes his eyes. “I suppose that I should start at the beginning.” Jarou says. “Your grandmother, Luna Kirai, was born into this village almost 22 years ago. You see, time passes by much faster in your world than it does here. When one year passes in this world, fifteen years passes in your world.” 

Nico, looks at the ground. “I suppose that makes sense.” Nico says.

Jarou, closes his eyes. “Luna, was a very sweet girl,” Jarou says. “Luna, loved nature. Luna, also loved the village, her family and taking care of babies and small children. Luna, seemed to have this motherly instinct about her from a very early age.” 

Jarou, smiles as he remembers Luna. “Luna, was also very kind.” Jarou says. “She literally radiated kindness.” 

Jarou, then points to an auspicious looking well of water. “Come with me…,” Jarou says. “I would like to show you something.” 

Nico, narrows his eyes and looks on as Jarou, walks over to the well of water. Jarou, beckons Nico over. Nico, slowly approaches the well. Jarou, then moves his fingers and hands. 

“Sharing memories jutsu.” Jarou mumbles with closed eyes. Jarou, then opens his hands and holds his right hand over the water. 

Nico’s eyes widen he watches the water become white and cloudy. “What...what is happening?” Nico asks. 

“This is our clan’s sharing memories jutsu…,” Jarou explains. “Everything that I am about to show you is my memories regarding your grandparents and your mother.” 

Suddenly, the water starts to form an image. The image that forms is of a teenage girl wearing a violet colored dress with white sleeves. The girl has dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin and red lips. The girl has Bianca’s smile. 

“Luna Kirai, your grandmother.” Jarou says. 

Nico, blinks a few times. “She has my olive skin.” Nico says. “She also has Bianca’s smile.” 

The image fades and a new image forms. The new image is of a teenage boy, around Luna’s age, wearing black clothing with a gray vest. The boy has midnight black hair tied back into a low ponytail. The boy has line like birthmarks on each side of his of his face. The boy’s eyes are black, just like Nico’s. 

Jarou sighs. “Your grandfather, Itachi Uchiha.” Jarou says. 

Nico, blinks a few times. “He has my eyes.” Nico says. 

Jarou, sighs as the image fades. “You see…,” Jarou says. “Your grandfather was an outsider who came to our village one day. He was from one of the great shinobi villages, the village Hidden in the Leaves.”

Jarou continues to hold his hand over the well. A new image forms. 

_ A slightly younger looking Jarou, stands with many other elderly individuals, all clad in white cloaks. The individual standing at the head of the gathering, is an old woman with light gray hair and blue-green eyes. The woman wears a teal colored cape. Itachi, and a few masked individuals, are in front of the old woman. Itachi and the masked individuals are bowing in front of the old woman. Itachi, looks up. _

_ “Lady Rina Kirai…,” Itachi says. “I am Itachi Uchiha, leader of the Anbu black ops of the Hidden Leaf Village. My squad and I were on a mission when one of our squad members was injured severely. We heard that the village of the Kirai clan has excellent healers. We have come to request help for our injured squad member. As you are the leader of this village, I am asking for your permission to let your healers heal my injured comrade.” _

_ Off to the side, there are two masked individuals supporting another masked individual, whom has a very bloody left shoulder wound. The old woman, Lady Rina, nods her head. _

_ “You and your squad are welcome here.” Lady Rina says. “My healers shall take very good care of your injured squad member.” _

_ Itachi, nods. “Thank you.” Itachi says. _

_ Luna, is standing off to the side. Luna, blushes when Itachi, spares her a glance. While a few of the elderly individuals assist the masked individual whom is injured, Luna walks up to Itachi, whom has stood up. _

_ “Don’t worry.” Luna says to Itachi. “My village’s healers are experts at treating many different kinds of ailments and injuries. Your comrade is in good hands.” _

_ Jarou, walks over to the rest of the masked individuals, while Itachi and Luna are engaged in an inaudible conversation. _

The image in the well dissipates and becomes cloudy and whitish. Nico, looks at Jarou. 

“Anbu black ops?” Nico asks. “What are anbu black ops?” 

Jarou, blinks. “The anbu black ops are the police force of the Hidden Leaf Village.” Jarou says. “They routinely hunt down rogue ninja and either arrest or assassinate them. They often done masks to hide their identities.” 

Nico, blinks as he remembers something from the memory. “And my grandfather was the leader of the Anbu black ops?” Nico asks. “He looked so young.” 

“Yes…,” Jarou says. “Your grandfather was 13, just like your grandmother. You see Nico, Itachi was what you could call a prodigy. Despite Itachi’s young age, he was incredibly skilled and intelligent. Itachi, graduated the ninja academy and became a ninja at just seven years old.” 

Nico’s eyes widen. “My grandfather was a ninja at just seven?!” Nico asks. 

Jarou nods. “And…,” Jarou says. “Your grandfather awakened his sharingan at just eight years old. Then, Itachi became a chūnin at just ten. Then, Itachi became leader of the anbu black ops at thirteen.” 

Nico’s eyes widen again. “Really?” Nico asks. “Incredible.” 

Jarou, sighs. “You see…,” Jarou says. “Itachi was leading the rest of the anbu on a mission when they ran into trouble. One of the anbu was injured and they were many miles away from the Hidden Leaf. They had heard of our village and decided to seek help from us. Itachi and the rest of the anbu had run into Luna and her friend Amaya at the gate. Luna, agreed to lead Itachi and the anbu to where the other village elders and I were gathered. Itachi, asked our village leader, Lady Rina directly for help. Since Itachi was respectful and polite, Rina agreed to help. Our village healers managed to save the life of the injured anbu. However, the anbu’s injuries would require rest before he could travel. So, we set Itachi and his squad up for the night. As evening started to roll in, the other elders and I gathered with the anbu for a meal. Luna, and her friends cooked for us.” 

Jarou, moves his hand slightly. A new image soon appears in the well. 

_ Itachi, sits his anbu squad and the Kirai elders. Jarou, is among them. Luna and four other girls are preparing food in a nearby kitchen. Luna, soon brings over a tray with bowls of rice. Luna, sets a bowl of rice in front of each anbu and Kirai elder. Luna, then reaches Itachi and sets a bowl in front of him. _

_ “Thank you.” Itachi says respectfully. _

_ Luna, blushes as she walks away. Then, Luna, grabs plates full of grilled fish and carries them over to the table. Luna, passes out the plates. Finally, Luna reaches Itachi. Itachi nods as Luna sets a plate of fish in front of him. _

_ “Thank you.” Itachi says again. _

_ Luna, blushes even more. She slowly turns and walks away. _

Jarou, ends the memory and sighs. “All of us could tell that young Luna was infatuated with the handsome young anbu leader.” Jarou says. “And it worried us greatly. Then, when evening approached, Luna was late getting home to her parents. Luna, would not say where she has been or what she had been doing. It was only until weeks later that everyone figured out where Luna had been.” 

Nico, looks at Jarou questioningly. “Luna and Itachi had secretly met up that night and did ‘you know what’ together.” Jarou says. “That next morning, Itachi and his anbu squad got up and left. Your grandmother was heartbroken that Itachi didn’t even bother to say goodbye. Luna, moped for days. However, after a few weeks, Luna began to feel unwell. Luna’s mother took her to the village healers to be examined, and the village healers discovered that Luna, was pregnant.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. “Pregnant at just thirteen…,” Nico says. “That’s terrible. And worse...my grandfather left her and didn’t even know.” 

Jarou, sighs. “Actually…,” Jarou says. “It was probably best that your grandfather didn’t know about your grandmother’s pregnancy, especially given what he did.” 

Nico, looks at Jarou with narrowed eyes. “Especially given what he did?” Nico asks. “What do you mean?” 

Jarou, sighs. “A squad of anbu visited our village about four months later.” Jarou says. “Itachi, wasn’t with them. When the other elders and I asked about him, we received shocking news.” 

Jarou, closes his eyes. “To this day, no one knows why he did it.” Jarou says. “Apparently, it happened a month after Itachi’s visit to our village. Itachi, went back to the Uchiha compound one night after completing a mission with the anbu. For reasons unknown, Itachi began slaughtering his fellow clansmen one by one.” 

Nico, gasps and steps back. “My grandfather...killed members of his own clan?” Nico asks. 

Jarou, sighs and looks up at the moon. “By the end of the night, only three Uchiha’s remained alive.” Jarou says. “Your grandfather...your grandfather’s younger brother...and your unborn mother.” 

Nico, gasps again. He thinks back to his encounter with Riku and Karou. 

_ Nico stands in front of Riku and Karou. Karou, grins a sinister grin and lifts up his sword. “Oh well…,” Karou says he readies his sword. “The Uchiha clan is already pretty much wiped out. All the more reason to add one more to the afterlife.” _

Nico, gulps and looks at Jarou. “My grandfather...wiped out his own clan.” Nico says with a sad voice. “That’s terrible.” 

Jarou, sighs and nods his head. “Indeed it is a terrible crime.” Jarou says. “Of course...your grandfather fled the Hidden Leaf village and became a rogue ninja.” 

Jarou, moves his hand slightly. A new image forms in the water. “I went and delivered the terrible news to Luna, who was four months pregnant.” Jarou says. “Your grandmother...was absolutely devastated.” 

_ Jarou, stands in a small room with Luna and four other teenage girls. Luna, sobs silently as sits upon a thin pillow that has been set on the floor. A small bump rests on Luna’s abdomen. Jarou, sighs and puts a hand on Luna’s shoulder. _

_ “I know that you really liked that young anbu, Luna.” Jarou says. “However, what I tell you is the truth. Itachi Uchiha is a murderer...A kinslayer. He slaughtered his own clan.” _

_ "I...I just don’t understand it.” Luna says between sobs. “How could he do such a terrible thing? He was so kind. He was so gentle when we were out in the meadow and did...well...you know what.” _

_ One of the teenage girls puts a hand on Luna’s other shoulder. The teenage girl has light brown hair and turquoise eyes. _

_ “Luna...I am sorry that you are having to go through this.” The teenage girl says. “I know that you really liked Itachi. However, I don’t think his feelings for you were genuine.” _

_ “That’s right!” Says a girl with black hair and brown eyes. “Itachi, fooled you Luna! He fooled all of us.” _

_ “Indeed.” A girl with dark brown hair and apple green eyes. “Itachi, fooled you with kind words. Itachi, lead you to believe he was a good person. However, everything that Jarou has just told you proves that Itachi is not a good person.” _

_ “A good person could never do something so horrific.” A girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes says. “Especially to his own clan.” _

_ Luna, continues to sob. _

Jarou, ends the memory. Nico, closes his eyes. _ Poor grandmother…, _ Nico thinks. _ To have to go through that must have been hard. _

Jarou, sighs. “Your grandmother was very sad over your grandfather’s crime.” Jarou says. “However, she did manage to pull herself together. Then, when your mother was finally born, your grandmother loved her to bits.” 

Jarou, moves his hand slightly. A new image forms in the water. 

_ Jarou, stands before a small floor bed. Luna, is on the bed, propped up against some pillows. Luna, is holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Nearby a man sits with a woman. The man has olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes. The woman has fair skin, brown eyes and black hair. Jarou, nods to the man and woman. _

_ “Takeo...Toshiko.” Jarou says to the man and woman. “Congratulations on your new granddaughter.” _

_ The man, Takeo, nods. “Thank you Jarou.” Takeo says. _

Nico, blinks a few times. Nico, looks at Jarou. “Are Takeo and Toshiko my great-grandparents?” 

Jarou nods. “Yes.” Jarou says. 

_ Luna, smiles and looks down at the bundle in her arms. Jarou, approaches and looks down at the bundle. The bundle, is a tiny baby girl with black hair, light olive skin, and perfectly tiny red lips. The baby is swaddled in white blankets. Luna, smiles and plants a kiss on the baby’s forehead. The baby opens her eyes. The baby’s eyes are black, just like Itachi’s...and Nico’s. _

Nico, takes a deep breath. _ Mom…, _ Nico thinks to himself. 

_ Luna, smiles down at her daughter. “She is so perfect and beautiful.” Luna says. _

_ “What is her name?” Jarou asks. _

_ Luna, smiles. “Aiko…,” Luna says. “Aiko Kirai.” _

Jarou, ends the memory. “Your grandmother named your mother Aiko.” Jarou says. “Aiko, means ‘love child’ in this world.” 

Jarou, then sighs and closes his eyes. “Everything was peaceful after the birth of your mother.” Jarou says. “However, the peace didn’t last. Two weeks after the birth of your mother...something terrible happened. Nothing was ever the same again.” 

Jarou, moves his hand slightly. A new image forms in the water.

_ Smoke billows into the night sky. The air is ripe with panic and screaming. Houses burn everywhere. People run around trying to get away from men with swords. _

Nico, gasps and looks around at the burned houses surrounding him and Jarou. The village burning in Jarou’s memory...is the village behind Nico and Jarou. 

_ A younger looking Jarou, fights a man with a sword. Jarou, manages to slice the man’s face. The man lets out a scream of agony and runs away. Jarou, turns to see Takeo, Toshiko and Luna escaping from a house that has just caught fire. Luna, carries Nico’s mother in her arms. A man with a sword, sneaks up behind Takeo and Toshiko. The man with the sword grins and raises his sword. _

_ “TAKEO! TOSHIKO!” Jarou yells as he rushes towards the family. “BEHIND YOU!” _

_ However, the warning comes a little too late. Takeo and Toshiko, both turn, only to meet the sword head on. Takeo and Toshiko both fall to the ground...dead. _

Nico’s eyes widen at the sight. That man...just killed his great-grandparents. 

_ The man with the sword grins and prepares to strike down the shellshocked Luna. However, Jarou, leaps in front of Luna and deflects the man’s attack with his own sword. _

_ “LUNA!” Jarou yells. “GO! SAVE YOURSELF AND YOUR BABY!” _

_ Luna, staggers back and looks at her parents bodies with wide eyes. “Father…,” Luna says with a whimper. “Mother…?” _

_ “GO!” Jarou yells again. _

_ Luna, glances down at her wailing baby and gets a determined look on her face. Luna, starts running in the opposite direction. Jarou, continues to fight the man. The man, grins a sinister grin. _

_ “Give up old man…,” The man with the sword says. “You are no match for me!” _

_ Jarou, takes a deep breath and swings his own sword. “I may be old…,” Jarou says. “But I still have fight left in me.” _

_ “NO!” A scream suddenly rings out. _

_ Jarou, turns to see Luna, standing with a girl about her age. It is the girl with the turquoise eyes. The girl is holding two small toddlers in her arms. Luna and the girl stare at the body of a young boy, a few feet in front of them. Two men whom are both holding swords, grin and approach the Luna and the girl. _

Nico’s eyes widen immediately. He recognizes those two men. Those men are Riku and Karou! 

_ Suddenly a large big black and white dog runs past Jarou and chomps down on Karou’s leg. Karou, lets out a scream of agony and starts swinging his sword wildly. Riku, swings his sword as well. Amaya and the girl both gasp. _

_ “Yori!” Luna and the girl both say. _

_ Jarou, continues to fight the man that he is engaged in combat with. Luna and the girl, slowly start to make their way towards the woods. However, Riku and Karou, both manage to break away from the dog and run after Luna and her friend. Suddenly, a blue mass appears in the sky and slowly descends to from a swirling vortex. A dimensional rift. Luna and the girl, both gasp and try to steer themselves away from the dimensional rift. However, Riku and Karou are closing in on the girls. Then, Luna’s friend trips and falls on her back. Luna, gasps and looks back as Riku and Karou close in. Riku, grins and approaches Luna’s friend. Karou, grins wickedly and approaches Luna and her wailing baby. _

The hair on Nico’s neck stands straight up. _ No…, _ Nico thinks as he watches Karou approach his grandmother. _ No way…. _

_ Jarou, gasps as he tries to rush over to Luna. However, the man that he is fighting will not give up. Jarou, can’t get over to Luna. Luna, gasps and looks at the dimensional rift and then looks back at Karou, whom is closing in on her. Luna, takes a deep breath and runs towards the dimensional rift until she is about a few meters away from it. Luna, holds out her baby and plants a kiss on the child’s forehead. Luna, literally tosses the bundle up towards the dimensional rift. The wind catches the bundle and pulls the baby towards the blue vortex. At that moment, Karou, catches up to Luna and swings his sword. With one swing, Luna, falls to the ground...dead. _

Nico’s heart almost stops. Nico, simply stares at the body of his grandmother with wide eyes. 

_ The baby is carried up into the air until she disappears completely into the dimensional rift. Then, the dimensional rift ascends back into the sky and disappears. _

Jarou, ends the memory. Nico, falls to his knees, in shock. _ That maniac killed my grandmother…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ That maniac killed my grandmother. _

Nico, then grits his teeth and punches the ground with his fist. _ That maniac killed my grandmother! _ Nico thinks to himself with rage. 

Jarou, sighs sadly. “Besides your mother and great-grandparents, our village suffered many more losses that night.” Jarou sighs. “While our village made funeral preparations, the other elders and I used our clan’s interdimensional tracking jutsu and viewing jutsu to locate your mother. We eventually found her in Venice, Italy. She had been found by an Italian family...and adopted. You see, due to the time difference, your mother had been your world for a month already when we found her. Your mother’s adoptive family was already so attached to her. So even though our village could retrieve her from your world...we made the decision to leave her there, to grow up with her adoptive family.” 

Nico, looks up from the ground. “Your mother also received a new name when she was adopted.” Jarou says. “Maria...Maria di Angelo.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. “What can you tell me of my mother?” Nico asks. “I have no memories of her. Please!” 

Jarou, closes his eyes. “It is initially a happy story...that ends very sadly.” Jarou says. “Please watch and listen to what I have to show you.” 

Jarou, moves his hand slightly. A new image forms in the water. Nico, gets up from off the ground and peers into the well.

...about thirty minutes later…

Nico, staggers back from the well. Nico, then falls to his knees as he thinks about what he just saw. _ Zeus killed my mother…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ My father cursed the oracle, which is why she is a mummy. _

Nico, grits his teeth and balls one of his hands into a fist. Nico, punches the ground. _ Hate Percy…, _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Hate Zeus...hate the Olympians _. 

Jarou, sighs. “There are many dimensions in existence.” Jarou says. “There is one truth that is the same in all of them. Life can be hard and unjust most of the time. Fate itself can be very cruel.” 

Nico, unclenches his teeth and fist. Nico, closes his eyes as he takes in Jarou’s words. 

Jarou, looks down at Nico. “Life and fate are run by individual choices.” Jarou says. “A person’s choices can affect not only their fate but the lives and fates of others. A person can’t always decide how their fate turns out in the end. This is why fate is cruel sometimes.” 

Nico, blinks and looks up at Jarou. 

Jarou, takes a deep breath. “Life can be hard anywhere.” Jarou says. “In every world there is joy, happiness, and love. However, along with happiness, joy, and love, there is pain, sorrow, and hate. There is peace and war. There is life and death.” 

Jarou, sighs. “Hatred leads to strife and murder.” Jarou says. “Hatred and murder can lead to people holding grudges. Murder, leads to sorrow, pain and even more hatred. Greed, also leads to sorrow and hatred.” 

Nico, blinks and looks towards the burned down village as he takes in Jarou’s words. Nico, thinks about the story of Gaburo Kirai. The man had been so greedy and selfish that he caused his clan and village to almost be wiped out. And worse...the people that Gaburo wronged continue to hold grudges against the Kirai village survivors and their descendants. Nico, then thinks about his great-grandparents and grandmother. What had his great-grandparents done to deserve dying at the hands of that bandit? What had his grandmother done to deserve dying at the hands of that maniac, Karou? What had any of the Kirai villagers who died that night done to deserve that fate? 

Nico, closes his eyes when the answer finally hits him. Nothing. His great-grandparents, his grandmother, and the other Kirai Villagers had done nothing to deserve dying such tragic deaths. However, fate can be very cruel, and the world unforgiving. Gaburo’s enemies had not been able to let go of the past, and even today, the Kirai’s still suffer for Gaburo’s selfishness. All because people cannot let go of their hatred or grudges. Nico, opens his eyes and looks up at the sky. His great-grandparents, his grandmother and the other Kirai Villagers had all been victims of Gaburo’s selfishness and other people’s hatred. 

Nico, then thinks about his grandfather and his clan. What had the Uchiha clan done to deserve dying at the hands of Itachi? Why had Itachi done what he done? Did Itachi even have feelings for Luna in the first place? Nico, closes his eyes. Individual choices can affect the lives of others. Nico’s grandfather had to have been messed up in the head to do what he had done, and the Uchiha clan suffered for it. Nico’s grandfather had played with his grandmother’s feelings, which in the end left Nico’s grandmother pregnant at a young age. 

Nico, then looks back down at the ground when he thinks of his mother. Zeus wanted to kill Nico and his sister, all because of a prophecy. His mother had not believed Hades when Hades told her that him and Bianca were in danger. She didn’t want to raise her children in the underworld...yet she didn’t want to be separated from Nico or Bianca. Nico’s mother had loved him and Bianca so much so that she wasn’t willing to give them up...no matter the cost. Hades, had even offered her a gold palace which still wasn’t enough. Nico’s mother had made the choice to stay with her children, and it cost her her life. The day that she died, Hades, had to make a choice. Either save the woman he loved and let Zeus kill his children or save his children and let his mortal lover die. Hades, chose the latter option, and Nico and Bianca’s mother died that day. Deep down, Nico, realizes that his mother would have never forgiven his father if he had let their children die at the hands of Zeus. 

Nico, closes his eyes. He thinks about his father and the Oracle’s curse. In the midst of his rage, Nico’s father had cursed the Oracle of Delphi. The poor girl had not deserved to be cursed like that. The curse even had unintentional consequences. All of the mortal maidens who had tried to take over as the Oracle of Delphi were driven insane. Luke Castellan’s mother, went mad and this caused the boy to become evil and create the Titan army. In a way, it was Hades fault for the Titans rising. 

“My father cursed the Oracle…,” Nico says. “Then, when May Castellan tried to become the Oracle, she was driven mad. In the end...her son became evil and created the Titan army. In a way...it is my father’s fault for the Titan army being created.” 

Jarou’s eyes narrow a little. Jarou, then lets out a sigh. “I suppose you could say that.” Jarou says. 

Jarou, looks down at Nico. “Life may be cruel.” Jarou says. “People don’t always have happy beginnings or happy endings. But...just because you experience a tragedy during your life, doesn’t mean that your life afterwards has to always be tragic, nor does your ending have to be tragic.” 

Jarou, sighs. “And I am afraid that life for you is about to get even harder.” Jarou says. “Your unique heritage brings many new challenges...and dangers for you.” 

Nico, narrows his eyes. “Dangers?” Nico asks. “What kind of dangers?” 

Jarou, sighs. “You are a demigod.” Jarou says. “You are the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. You are also a Kirai and an Uchiha. You are extremely powerful. There are people in this world who would do anything to get ahold of you and use your powers for their own gain.” 

Jarou blinks a few times. “Take your grandfather for example.” Jarou says. “You see, after he fled from the Hidden Leaf village, he joined a criminal organization...called the Akatsuki.” 

Nico, raises a brow. “What exactly does the Akatsuki do?” Nico asks. 

Jarou, closes his eyes. “No one knows exactly what their goals are at this point in time.” Jarou says. “However, it is said that the Akatsuki collect unique and powerful jutsus. The Akatsuki also collect huge beasts called Biju. Biju, are essentially huge concentrations of chakra, and each beast is named for the number of tails that it possesses. There are nine Biju in total. The biju can only be controlled by sealing them into human hosts called jinchūriki. One can control a tailed beast by controlling the beast’s jinchūriki host or even unsealing the biju from the jinchūriki host and sealing the Biju into something else. Unsealing a biju from its jinchūriki host, results in the death of the jinchūriki.” 

Jarou, takes a deep breath. “It was a week before you arrived in this world…,” Jarou begins. “The Akatsuki struck and captured the fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village, whom was the jinchūriki of the one tailed beast, Shukaku. The Akatsuki successfully unsealed Shukaku from the Fifth Kazekage, killing the Fifth Kazekage. However, a team from the Hidden Leaf Village, managed to recover the Kazekage’s body. An elder from the Hidden Sand decided to use a ‘revival technique’ in order to revive the Kazekage, in exchange for her soul. You see in this world...people can be revived through the exchanging of souls. So the Hidden Sand elder sacrificed her soul in order to bring back her village’s leader.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. Sacrificing her soul to bring back the Sand village’s leader? That is such an unselfish act. 

Jarou, blinks. “Good news, the Hidden Sand village got their Kazekage back.” Jarou says. “Bad news, the Akatsuki now has Shukaku. No one knows what the Akatsuki are doing with the unsealed Biju. However, due to the power that each Biju is supposed to have, it most certainly cannot be good. And I fear that if the Akatsuki find out about you, then they will come after you. The power that you hold would most certainly be too tempting for the Akatsuki to pass up on.” 

Nico, blinks. “You’re saying that my grandfather and his ‘friends’ will most likely come after me?” Nico asks. 

Jarou, nods. “More than likely.” Jarou says. “I also worry about how your grandfather would react to your existence.” 

Nico, blinks a few times. That is a good question. How will Nico’s grandfather react to his existence. Nico, figures that either his grandfather will be happy, not really care, or will be enraged. Afterall, the guy did kill his own clan. The man must certainly not care about family. 

Jarou, sighs. “Your grandfather is not the only one you have to worry about.” Jarou says. “There is also your grandfather’s younger brother, your granduncle, to take into consideration.” 

Nico, blinks. He almost forgot about that. His grandfather does have a living younger brother. 

Jarou, sighs and looks at the sky. “It is said that ever since the night your grandfather killed the rest of the Uchiha’s, your granduncle swore revenge on your grandfather.” Jarou says. “Eventually, your granduncle, Sasuke Uchiha, became a rogue ninja and joined a man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru, promised your granduncle power to take revenge on your grandfather. However, Orochimaru, has ulterior motives. You see Orcohimaru, likes to steal powers, usually Kekkei Genkai, by using a special jutsu to insert his own body and soul into another person’s body. However, Orochimaru must switch bodies every few years.” 

Nico, gasps when he realizes where this is going. “You mean Orochimaru wants to steal my granduncle’s body?!” Nico asks. 

Jarou, nods. “Yes.” Jarou says. “And Orochimaru will most certainly want your body after he is done with your granduncle’s.” 

Nico narrows his eyes a little at that statement. _ There is no way I am letting anybody steal my body! _ Nico thinks to himself. 

Jarou, sighs. “And your granduncle…,” Jarou says. “I hate to think of what he would do to you if he ever found out about you. Afterall, you are the grandson of the person he hates and wants to kill.” 

Nico, blinks as he thinks about Jarou’s words. _ My granduncle will want to kill me…, _ Nico thinks. 

Jarou, blinks and looks towards the east. “I would also worry about the Hidden Leaf village finding out about you.” Jarou says. “The Hidden Leaf considers your grandfather a major enemy and I dread to think of how they will react to your existence.” 

Jarou, closes his eyes. “And I hate to have to tell you this…,” Jarou says. “But there are some ‘black sheep’ in our clan. There are a few Kirai’s out there, who are not dedicated to protecting people from other dimensions, like me and everyone else in our clan. I am afraid that these bad Kirai’s may sell you out to the Akatsuki, your granduncle, Orochimaru and the Hidden Leaf.” 

Nico, gasps and looks at the ground. That is very bad news. 

“I am afraid that when the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Hidden Leaf and your granduncle find out about you…,” Jarou begins. “This is the first place they will look.” 

Nico, blinks when he realizes what Jarou is trying to say. “I can’t stay here can I?” Nico asks. 

Jarou, shakes his head. “No...most certainly not.” Jarou says. “In order to survive, you must keep yourself from getting captured. The only way to do this is to stay on the move.” 

Jarou, looks back in the direction of his cabin. “However, I think it will be safe for you to stay at least a day or two.” Jarou says. “I still have much to show and tell you.” 

Jarou, looks up at the sky. The sun is just starting to set below the horizon. “Night is approaching.” Jarou says. “Let us return to my cabin. We shall continue to talk there.” 

Nico, only nods. He starts following Jarou back to the cabin. 

* * *

Aizen, sighs as he looks at his grandmother’s casket. The cremation ceremony shall be tomorrow at sunset. 

Aizen, blinks at the crowd of people gathered inside the room. The Kirai elders, Amaya, Takara, and the three other young women are among the crowd. 

Korra, sighs. “The other elders and I have been looking for young Nico for awhile.” Korra says. “The boy is just nowhere to be found.” 

Aizen, sighs. “I see…,” Aizen says. “Very unfortunate.” 

The young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, approaches Korra. “Um, grandmother…,” The young woman says. “I just thought of something. Since Lady Rina is dead, who shall be the leader of the village now?” 

Korra, blinks and looks at Aizen. “Village tradition states that the eldest child of the village leader succeeds the village leader when he or she passes.” Korra says. “However, all of Lady Rina’s children are dead. In that case, the position would go to the village leaders eldest grandchild. Lady Rina’s oldest living grandchild...is Aizen. That means Aizen is the leader of our village now.” 

Aizen’s eyes widen. “Me...I am the village leader?” Aizen asks. 

Korra, nods. “Yes.” Korra says. “I know that this is a lot to take in. It is unfortunate that you have to take over during a crisis. But don’t worry, our village shall stand with you. The other elders and I shall help you run the village.” 

Aizen, sighs. “I know you will help me…,” Aizen says. “But this is all so much to deal with.” 

Aizen, then glances back at his grandmother’s coffin. “Especially when I am grieving.” Aizen says. 

_...in a cave nearby…_

Masaru, paces back and forth in his cave. He has been looking for Nico for a while now. But still, Masaru cannot find the young demigod. 

_ What am I doing wrong? _ Masaru thinks to himself. _ I didn’t think that locating the boy would be this difficult. _

Masaru, sighs and walks back to his well of water. Masaru, thinks of the Titan war going on in Nico’s birth world. The old man knows all too well that the time difference means that days have already passed in Nico’s birth world. 

_ Even though Nico is physically younger than Percy Jackson and therefore probably not the demigod of the prophecy…, _ Masaru thinks to himself. _ Being a child of the Big Three means that Nico will more than likely play a big role when the time comes for Percy Jackson to either save...or destroy the world. If Nico isn’t there when the time comes, who knows what could happen. The boy must be sent back before then. But...I just can’t find the boy...and the clock just keeps on ticking. What to do...what to do? _

Masaru, starts pacing again. Then it suddenly occurs to him. When dimensional rifts open up between worlds, the time slows down in the world that has the faster time flow. Time slows down even faster when the dimensional rift is ‘created’. Theoretically, time should have slowed down when Masaru, created the dimensional rift that brought Nico to this world. 

Masaru, sighs. He knows exactly what he must do now. _ Korra…, _ Masaru thinks to himself. _ You are probably going to find out about this sooner or later. You will probably think that I am crazy for doing this, but...this must be done. _

Masaru, walks over to his well and makes a hand sign. “Interdimensional viewing jutsu!” Masaru says. 

An image appears in the water. It is of Nico’s birthworld. Masaru, begins looking for the most isolated spot he can find. Eventually, Masaru, finds a peaceful looking forest. Masaru, quickly makes a hand sign. 

“Dimensional rift jutsu!” Masaru says. 


	4. Some secrets just can't stay secrets

Rain pours down on a dark village. The tall metal buildings are dark and show no signs of life within them. The streets below are also dark. A young man walks alone along the streets. The young man has short brown hair and brown eyes. The young man wears a simple white cloak, which keeps him warm and dry. 

After a few minutes of walking, the young man suddenly stops as a noise behind him catches his attention. The man slowly turns around. He is now facing a woman with indigo blue hair and amber eyes. The mysterious woman wears a black cloak with red clouds. The woman frowns as she holds a sharp kunai in her hands. 

“You are not from around here.” The woman says with a threatening tone of voice. She holds up the kunai. “Who are you and how did you get into this village without being seen?” 

The man does not react. He simply stands straight. “My name is Kiyoshi Kirai.” The man says. “And don’t worry...I am a friend. I know that you are an Akatsuki member. Let’s just say I want to make a deal with you.” 

The woman frowns and narrows her eyes. She does not put the kunai away. “A deal?” The woman asks. “What kind of deal are you talking about?” 

“I have information on a source of power that your organization might like to obtain.” Kiyoshi says. “I will reveal everything I know about this source of power for 1000 ryo.” 

The woman steps back to ponder this information. After a few minutes, the woman eventually nods. “Alright then, I shall take you to my leader. Just follow me.” The woman says. 

Kiyoshi, nods eagerly and follows the blue haired woman down the street. 

* * *

Nico, watches as a Jarou picks up an apple from a fruit bowl. The duo just returned to Jarou’s cabin a few minutes ago. Jarou, lit another fire in the hearth so that him and Nico would be warm. Jarou, offers the apple to Nico. 

“Here, you must be hungry.” Jarou says.

Nico’s stomach lets out a loud rumble. Nico, quietly accepts the apple. He hasn’t eaten since last night. He had dinner with the other campers in the dining pavilion. Then an hour or so later, Nico ran away from camp. So yes, it has been many hours since Nico last ate. Nico’s rumbling stomach is proof of his need for sustenance.

Nico, bites into the apple. The apple is sweet and juicy. Nico, savors the sweetness of his food. After a few minutes the apple is completely devoured. Jarou, holds out a bowl full of scraps, and fruit and vegetable peels. 

“I compost my food scraps.” Jarou quickly explains. “This bowl is for my food scraps. Every morning I empty the scraps into my compost pile outside.”

Nico, drops the apple core into the bowl. Jarou, sets the bowl off to the side. Nico, closes his eyes as he thinks about things. Nico, finds it strange that his grandfather managed to eliminate his entire clan without anybody escaping. Surely there would have been screaming and yelling, which would have alerted other clan members to what was happening. Didn’t anyone try to escape? Jarou also said that the Uchiha clan was supposed to be a powerful clan. Didn’t Itachi’s clan members at least try to fight back?

“Jarou,” Nico says. “I have a few questions.”

Jarou looks over at Nico. “What is it?” Jarou asks.

Nico looks at the hearth. “Jarou,” Nico says. “I have also been thinking about what my grandfather did. I just think it’s kind of strange that he managed to wipe out a clan full of elite ninja in one night.” Jarou narrows his eyes. He looks at the hearth.

“Itachi was a prodigy.” Jarou says. “He was extremely skilled. Besides, the Uchiha’s trusted Itachi as he was one of them. They must have been caught off guard.” 

“Didn’t anyone try to fight back?” Nico quickly asks. “You said that the Uchiha’s were an elite clan full of skilled and powerful ninja.” 

Jarou lets out a sigh. “Many did try to fight back.” Jarou says. “Many bodies were found with swords and other weapons in their hands. Your grandfather simply overpowered them.” 

Nico, blinks. _ Why didn’t anyone try to escape? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Surely someone would have heard screams and tried to escape. _

“Jarou, don’t you think it is strange that no one outside the compound heard screams?” Nico asks. “Surely there would have been screaming. I also find it strange that no one inside the compound tried to escape.” 

Jarou, sighs. “As far as no one outside the compound hearing screams, I also find that strange.” Jarou says. “I suppose that since it happened at night, many of the people living outside the compound were probably getting ready for bed and just weren’t paying attention to what was going on outside. And as far as people inside the compound trying to escape, many actually did try to escape or at the very least hide. Itachi, simply caught them.” 

Jarou, takes a deep breath. “You see, there was a stone wall surrounding the compound.” Jarou says. “Many bodies were found near the wall, like they had tried to scale it and escape the compound. Many bodies were also found laying in a position that suggests those unfortunate souls had tried to run towards the entrance in and out of the compound. Itachi, had simply caught them as they tried to escape. Many bodies, especially those of children, were found near open closets, and next to beds and open cabinets. It appears those unfortunate souls had tried to hide, but Itachi hunted them down and then finished them off.” 

Nico’s eyes widen when he remembers something else. _ My grandfather left my granduncle alive. If he had wanted total annihilation then why leave a survivor? _ Nico thinks to himself. 

“Why did my grandfather leave his younger brother alive?” Nico asks. “If my grandfather truly wanted to ‘wipe out’ his entire clan then why leave a survivor?” Jarou sighs.

“No one knows exactly why he decided to let your granduncle live.” Jarou says. “Apparently your great-uncle was late coming home from school that night. When the boy returned to the compound that night he found everyone dead. When he found the bodies of his and Itachi’s parents, Itachi, was standing over them.” 

Jarou, sighs. “When your granduncle was asked by the higher-ups of the village what had happened, your granduncle revealed that Itachi had used his sharingan to show him the entire massacre.” Jarou says. “That is how your granduncle knew that Itachi was responsible. Afterwards, Itachi, chased your granduncle through the compound, but decided to spare the boy. Itachi, then knocked your granduncle unconscious and fled the village.” 

Nico gasps. His grandfather had shown his own younger brother the entire massacre of their clan!? _ Wow...that’s truly psychotic! _ Nico thinks to himself. 

“That is all I know regarding the Uchiha clan massacre.” Jarou says. 

Nico holds his head down. He closes his eyes. Everything seems to point to his grandfather being a true psychopath. _ Why grandfather? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Did you not care about your family? Would you even care about me if you ever found out about me? _

Nico’s eyes then widen when he thinks of something else. If his grandfather doesn’t care about family, then what is to stop him from killing Nico?!

Jarou, puts a hand underneath Nico’s chin. Nico, looks up at Jarou, with his dark eyes. 

“I can tell what you are thinking.” Jarou says. “You fear the worst from your grandfather if you meet him.” 

Nico, gulps. “What is there to stop my grandfather from killing me?” Nico asks. “If he doesn’t care about family, then why should he care if I live or not?” 

Jarou, sighs. “That is why it is important for you to get strong.” Jarou says. “You must be strong in order to survive within this world. I can teach you some jutsu, which will help you in the long run. Your training shall start tomorrow, bright and early.”

Nico, closes his eyes. _ Jarou is right, _ Nico thinks. _ I must get strong. My survival depends on it. _

* * *

An orange haired man with purple ringed eyes and many facial piercings sits on a sofa. The blue haired woman sits beside him. The brown haired man, Kiyoshi, sits in an armchair opposite the sofa. The orange haired man looks at Kiyoshi with an interested face. He is slowly absorbing everything that Kiyoshi has just told him. 

“This is quite an interesting development indeed.” The orange haired man says. “Itachi Uchiha, one of my subordinates, has a grandson, who is also a demigod. Incredible!”

“My 1000 ryo now, please.” Kiyoshi says with an impatient tone of voice.

“Ah, yes...your money.” The orange haired man says he suddenly remembers his promise. He turns to the blue haired woman.

“Konan…,” The orange haired man says. “Please go get our guest his 1000 ryo.” 

The blue haired woman, Konan, quickly bows. “Of course, Pain” Konan says. She walks into another room and out of sight. A few minutes later, she returns with a small sack in hand. 

Konan, hands the sack to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, opens up the sack and starts counting the money. He nods with satisfaction. “Thank you very much.” Kiyoshi says as he walks out the door.

After Kiyoshi is gone for a minute or so, Pain, simply nods to Konan, who puts her hands together. A loud explosion is heard seconds later. 

Pain simply nods at Konan. “Well, done.” Pain says. Konan only nods.

Pain, sighs as he gets up from the sofa. “We must assemble everyone right away.” Pain says with an urgent voice. “We must find the boy. Orochimaru will certainly want to get his hands on the child.”

Konan, nods in agreement. Pain, simply forms a hand sign with two of his fingers. Moments later, seven holographic figures appear in the room. All of the figures are wearing the same type of cloak as Pain and Konan. A large muscular figure with a sword on his back, grunts with annoyance. 

“Leader, what the hell is this about?!” The muscular figures declares more than asks. “Itachi and I were sleeping!” 

A man wearing an orange swirled mask, yawns loudly. “Tobi, is sleepy Leader-sama.” The man says with a childish voice. 

Pain, blinks as he looks around the room. “There is an urgent matter at hand that cannot wait until morning.” Pain says. “You all have a new assignment.” 

The seven holographic figures all seemingly stand straight. They look at Pain with curious eyes. 

“A new assignment, eh?” A man with slicked back hair says. “What kind of assignment are you talking about?” 

“Capturing a child with extraordinary abilities.” Pain says. 

Many of the seven figures let out groans of disapproval. “Leader, we don’t need another kid in the Akatsuki.” The tall muscular man says. “We already have one.” 

“Hey!” A man with long blond hair says with an offended voice. “Who are you calling a kid?!” 

A man whose face is almost completely covered by a mask, groans. “Why the hell would we want to capture a little kid anyway?” The man asks. “They cost money to care for!” 

Pain, looks at everyone with his purple eyes. “You do when the boy is an Uchiha.” Pain says. “And a demigod from another world.” 

…meanwhile…In the World of the Olympians…

Annabeth, looks at the clock as she sits in front of the computer. Her father, stepmother and her young half-brothers are asleep upstairs. Right now, Annabeth is in her father’s study. Every night since she got home from Camp Half-Blood, she has snuck into her father’s study after the rest of her family goes to bed. Annabeth, is doing what she can to research what Percy saw that night at Camp Half-blood. However, she has found nothing on people’s eyes turning red for no reason. She has seen plenty about albino red eyes, but nothing on a person’s eyes suddenly _ turning _ red. 

Annabeth, sighs as her latest search on the computer comes up with nothing. She erases the search. She doesn’t want her father to find it and start questioning her. 

_ Well…, _ Annabeth thinks bleakly to herself. _ That search came up with nothing. I simply don’t know what else to try. _

Annabeth, then looks at the picture beside the computer. Annabeth, had Percy describe the eyes, and Annabeth drew a little sketch of it. The black and red iris that she drew is so completely strange and foreign to her. Even though Annabeth is a complete bookworm and is very smart, she has never seen anything like this. 

Annabeth, just stares at the computer screen, dejected. She has typed everything that she can think of into the search engine. Red eyes. Red and black eyes. Eyes turning red. She just keeps coming up with the same thing. Albino red eyes. 

_ Nico, is not an albino…, _ Annabeth thinks to herself. _ This just doesn’t make any sense. _

After a few minutes of thinking, Annabeth, realizes that she hasn’t considered searching myths and legends. Annabeth, takes a deep breath and types in myths and legends about red eyes. A bunch of sites come up immediately. Annabeth, raises a brow. She might be getting somewhere now.

…back in the world of Shinobi…

Pain, stands before all of the holographic figures in the room. Konan, stands beside him. 

“Now, the boy is in our world.” Pain says. “It is imperative that we find him before Orochimaru does.” 

Many of the holographic figures just snicker as they look at a holographic figure with glowing sharingan eyes. The holographic figure with the glowing sharingan eyes, is a young man with his hair tied back into a ponytail. 

The holographic figure with the slicked back hair, snickers. “Man Itachi, you’re a twenty year old grandpa.” The figure says. “Couldn’t you have just kept it in your pants?” 

The figure with the sharingan eyes does not respond. The figure simply looks at the ground. The man with the slicked back hair looks at Pain. “Leader-sama, what is this kid supposed to look like?” The figure asks suddenly. “None of us will be able to find the kid if we don’t know what he looks like.” 

Pain, takes a deep breath. “The boy has black hair and black eyes, just like Itachi.” Pain says. “The boy also has olive tinted skin. According to the informant, he should be wearing Camp Half-Bloods signature shirt, which is orange with black writing on it. The writing will appear very strange, so that should help you identify the boy if you come across him.” 

“He will also be wearing strange looking shoes.” Konan says. “And just so all of you know, he actually awakened his sharingan right before he came to this world. If you encounter a boy who fits the description that Pain just gave, and he has sharingan, then it is probably him.” 

“Keep your eyes out for him.” Pain says. “We will still complete our other assignments as well, but this is top priority. The boy’s power can benefit our cause.” 

Many of the holographic figures whisper to each other. They now understand why their leader wants to capture the boy. 

“You are all dismissed.” Pain says. 

The holographic figures nod. In a flash, the holographic images dissipate. Pain and Konan are left alone in the room. 

* * *

Two figures sit cross legged under a tree. The two figures are men wearing black cloaks with red clouds. The older and larger of the two men, start laughing. The man has spiked blue hair, bluish skin, skarklike eyes, and gills on each cheek. The man’s laughing reveals a full set of skarklike teeth. 

“Man, this is just hilarious!” The sharkman laughs as he turns to his partner. “You’re a twenty year old grandpa!” 

The sharkman’s partner is a younger man, with black hair, pale skin, and line like birthmarks on each side of his face. The black haired man opens his eyes. The black haired man has glowing sharingan eyes. The black haired man, just looks at his partner with a slightly annoyed look. The sharkman frowns. 

“You don’t find this funny at all do you.” The sharkman says. It is a statement rather than a question. 

“No…,” The black haired man says with a monotone voice. 

“Aw come on Itachi, this isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” The sharkman says. “You’re a grandpa. You should be happy.” 

The black haired man, Itachi, does not respond. Itachi, simply looks at the ground. How can he be happy? He made a huge mistake that he cannot take back. His entire plan is now in jeopardy. His plan was to die at his little brother’s hands, without any children or descendants. However, due to teenage hormones and a terrible miscalculation, he fathered a daughter, who in turn gave him _ grandchildren _ . And now Pain wants him and the rest of the Akatsuki to capture his _ grandson_. This is terrible. 

Itachi, closes his eyes as he thinks of his unexpected situation. _ What am I going to do? _ Itachi thinks solemnly to himself.


	5. A conversation with grandma

Nico shivers slightly as his eyes slowly flicker open. All that Nico knows is that his head hurts, he can’t breathe through his nose and he feels so cold. Nico looks up at the ceiling as he shivers again. _ What is going on? _ Nico thinks to himself. _ Why do I feel so cold? _

The young demigod lets out a few coughs as he tries to sit up. He hears Jarou stirring on his own futon. Within moments, Jarou’s face comes into view. Jarou looks concernedly at the young demigod as he examines him. Then, the old man lets out a sigh. “You are ill.” Jarou says to the young demigod. “I was afraid of this.” 

Jarou leans his head back to think of the situation. After Jarou retrieved Nico from the river yesterday, he made a fire to warm the young demigod up, hoping to prevent the boy from falling ill. However, it appears that the old Kirai’s efforts were in vain. Nico has fallen ill anyway. Jarou just looks back down at Nico’s shivering form with sad eyes. Well, it looks like his plan to teach Nico some survival skills and Kirai jutsu’s will have to be put on hold. 

Nico shivers some more. “I feel so cold.” Nico says. 

Jarou just puts a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I know many traditional medicinals that have been passed down through many generations of Kirai’s.” Jarou says. “I am certain that one should do the trick to cure your sickness.” 

Jarou then stands up and walks over to a cupboard. The old man takes out a blanket and covers Nico with it. “I must go out and gather ingredients to make a medicinal.” Jarou explains. “I am afraid that I must leave you here for a little bit in order to gather the ingredients. Don’t worry, I won’t be long. Just rest until I return.” 

Nico shivers some more as he feels his eyelids starting to close. Aside from feeling cold, the young demigod feels very sleepy. Resting sure does sound like a good idea. “Resting sounds like a good idea to me.” Nico says weakly as he slowly snuggles deeper into the blankets. 

Jarou sighs as he grabs a shoulder bag. Then, without another word, Jarou slips out of the cabin, leaving Nico to rest peacefully. Once outside, Jarou sighs and looks up at the sky. The sun is just beginning to rise. The day has just begun. 

Jarou looks at the ground. Just seeing the young demigod so ill makes Jarou think of the happiness he lost so long ago. Jarou closes his eyes as the memories fill his head. 

_ A younger looking Jarou laughs as he watches a young four year old girl run around a meadow. The younger Jarou has dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and wrinkle free light skin. The little girl has Jarou’s dark brown hair, very light olive tinted skin, dark brown irises and smooth pink lips. The little girl also has Jarou’s eye shape. _

_ Jarou continues to watch the little girl run around. A young woman then walks up to Jarou. The woman looks a lot like the little girl. The woman’s long dark brown hair is tied back into a braid. The woman’s irises are a beautiful dark brown color and her olive toned skin is flawless. The woman smiles and puts an arm around Jarou. Jarou smiles back at the woman. “I love you, Enatsu Kirai.” Jarou says to the woman. _

_ The woman, Enatsu, just smiles back. “Well Jarou Kirai, I love you more.” Enatsu says as she prepares to kiss Jarou. _

_ However, the happy couple are interrupted by a loud squeal. The little girl runs up to Jarou and jumps up and down. “PAPA!” The little girl cries as she jumps up and down in front of Jarou. _

_ Jarou and Enatsu both laugh. Jarou picks up his daughter and kisses her forehead. “Eren.” Jarou says fondly. “Papa loves you very much.” _

_ The little girl, Eren, just giggles as she sits in her father’s arms. “I love you more papa!” Eren says. _

Jarou blinks as the happy memory fades. Those were happy days indeed. However, just months after Eren turned four years old, a fever struck the Kirai village, sickening hundreds. Many lives were lost. Jarou, Eren and Enatsu were among those who were sickened by the fever. Jarou closes his eyes as a new memory enters his subconscious.

_ The younger looking Jarou coughs as he lies on a futon. His face is covered with sweat and he shivers as he lies under the covers. Enatsu is lying on the other side of the futon. Little Eren is lying between Jarou and Enatsu. Both Enatsu and little Eren are covered with sweat as well. _

_ Enatsu weakly opens her eyes as she glances at her equally sick husband and daughter. Little Eren lets out a whimper as she sniffles. “Mama...papa…,” Eren says weakly. “I’m cold.” _

_ Enatsu just places a hand on Eren’s forehead. “I know dear.” Enatsu says. Enatsu then manages to stand up. “I will go get another blanket.” _

_ Enatsu stumbles over to a cupboard and brings out another blanket. Enatsu spreads out the blanket over the entire futon, covering Jarou and little Eren. Enatsu coughs as she practically collapses back onto the futon. _

_ Jarou looks concernedly at his wife. “You should not exert yourself my dear.” Jarou says with a weak voice. _

_ Enatsu just blinks a little bit. “I might be sick, but that won’t stop me from taking care of my little girl.” Enatsu says with her own weak voice. _

_ Little Eren lets out another whimper. “I just wish the fever would go away.” Little Eren says. “I hate being sick.” _

_ Jarou just puts a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Illness is a part of life.” Jarou says. “Everyone deals with sickness in their lives. But don’t worry, we’ll all get better. You will see.” _

Jarou closes his eyes as the memory fades. If only he had known what was to come. _ He _ did eventually recover from the fever. However, Enatsu and Eren just continued to deteriorate. Then, five days after the family fell sick, Jarou woke up one morning to discover both Enatsu and Eren dead beside him. The two of them just couldn’t beat the illness. Jarou looks down at the ground. The loss of his wife and daughter left a huge void in his life. The old Kirai just looks back at the closed cabin door. Just seeing Nico sick like this reminds Jarou of what he lost so long ago. 

Suddenly, a shiver then goes up the old man’s spine. Nico’s illness actually looks a lot like what had sickened the Kirai village decades ago. The very thought of Nico suffering the same fate as Eren and Enatsu fills Jarou with dread. However, Jarou just shakes his head. No! He won’t allow Nico to suffer that fate. Not if he can help it. 

Jarou steps away from the cabin to begin his task. The sooner he can make a good medicinal, the sooner Nico can recover. As Jarou passes the ruins of his village, he looks at the cemetery. A thought soon crosses Jarou’s mind. He walks over to the cemetery. The old Kirai approaches Luna’s headstone and kneels in front of it. 

After a few moments, Jarou sighs and puts a hand on the smooth stone. “Luna, if you can hear me, please listen to what I have to say.” Jarou says. “Nico, your grandson is ill. Very ill. He needs all the strength he can get to recover from this illness. If you can, please give him the strength to fight. I will do everything I can to save him, but still...he needs strength. If somehow you can reach out from the pure land and give him the strength he needs, then please do so.” 

Jarou then looks down at the grass in front of the headstone and sees that the flower that he left here four days ago is starting to wilt. Ever since the rest of the Kirai’s left to find a new home, Jarou has seen to it that these graves are cared for. All 250 of them. Once a week, Jarou spends an entire day just tending to the graves. He always puts a fresh flower in front of every headstone. 

Jarou just rubs Luna’s headstone and looks around at the other headstones. The flowers in front of the other headstones are also starting to wilt. “I see that the flowers I left here are already starting to wilt.” Jarou says. “Don’t worry, I shall bring you fresh flowers as soon as I have time. Right now though, I have other priorities.” 

Jarou gets up from his kneeling position and slowly walks away from Luna’s headstone.

* * *

Aizen sighs as he enters his grandmother’s old bedroom. His family has just gotten up to begin the day. Tonight, at sunset, his grandmother’s cremation ceremony shall take place. Everyone must wash up and prepare themselves before the ceremony. The Kirai’s prefer to bury their dead, but when the village is situated in an area with little space for a cemetery, the Kirai’s will cremate their dead in elaborate ceremonies. The Kirai’s also believe that a deceased person’s soul sticks around until proper funeral rites are given, or until he or she is buried or cremated. To show up to a funeral dirty and unkempt is an insult to the deceased. That is why the villagers shall spend the day washing and preparing themselves. 

Aizen then looks at the futon that his grandmother used to sleep on. The young man sighs as he places a hand on the sheets and covers. Even now, he feels his grandmother’s presence. Her spirit must be nearby, watching him. 

After a few minutes, Aizen wrings his hands. “It is so weird to think that I won’t be able to come in here and talk to you anymore.” Aizen says quietly. “Whenever I had a problem or a question, you were always here to talk to. That was one of the nice things about you. You were always willing to listen.” 

Aizen then looks out the window as he remembers what shall also take place tonight. He shall be officially inaugurated as the Kirai village leader. He looks at his hands. “And it is so strange to think that after tonight, I will officially be responsible for the _ entire _ village.” Aizen says. “And worse, you won’t be here to give me advice on what I should do regarding big decisions. Sure I will have Korra and the other elders to guide me, but still...I might make a decision that you wouldn’t approve of. I...I just don’t want to disappoint you grandmother.” 

“Aizen?” A quiet voice suddenly says from the doorway into the bedroom. 

Aizen turns to see his lovely wife, Taki, standing in the doorway. Taki is Takara’s older sister and shares the same apple green eyes as her younger sister. Taki also has long silky black hair that is almost always tied up in a braid. Taki and Aizen have been married for a little over eight years and have two sons; seven year old Hajime and three month old Akito. Baby Akito is named after Aizen and Amaya’s father, who was killed in the village attack seven years ago. Hajime was only a few months old when the attack occurred and has no memory of it. 

Taki is holding baby Akito, who is wrapped snugly in a blue blanket. The baby simply gurgles as his mother walks into the room. Taki sits down beside her husband. Taki’s eyes are full of concern as she looks at her grieving husband. “I know you are grieving my dear.” Taki says soothingly. “But you cannot let your grief overwhelm you. Eventually, we must move on. It is what your grandmother would want for you. For all of us.” 

Aizen closes his eyes. “I know Taki.” Aizen says with a quiet voice. “It’s just...I am also worried. After tonight, I shall officially be head of the village. Everyone’s lives shall rest upon my shoulders and I don’t know if I am ready for that responsibility. I mean...what if I make a decision that jeopardizes the future of our village?” 

Taki cradles baby Akito with one arm and places her now free hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Leaders have to make hard decisions sometimes.” Taki says. “There is no way around it. You’ll just have to do what you think is best for everyone in our village. And remember; your grandmother had to make difficult decisions while she was leader.” 

Baby Akito then lets out a hungry cry. Taki quickly uncovers her right breast and starts nursing him. Taki looks back at Aizen. “Your grandmother made the decision to move the village to this valley after the attack several years ago. She didn’t know if the soil in the valley was fertile enough to support enough crops to feed our village. Things were difficult for a while, but everything turned out alright in the end. Our crops are thriving and we have enough to feed everyone.” 

Aizen sighs. “But remember, Aberu and his family decided to find another place to settle down.” Aizen says. 

Taki closes her eyes. “I do remember.” Taki says with a quiet voice. 

Aberu Kirai, is the uncle of Luna, the elder brother of Luna’s father, Takeo. After the attack several years ago, Aberu and his family and closest relatives moved to the valley with the rest of the village. However, a series of misfortunes caused Aberu to have bad feelings about the valley. First, there was a long and heavy rainstorm that flooded the area of the valley that Aberu and his family hoped to settle down in. Then, Aberu and his sons were trying to fish in the nearby river when Aberu fell in and very nearly drowned. Finally, there was a tornado that blew away Aberu’s sons Taizō and Chikao. Thankfully, the tornado dropped Taizō and Chikao in a patch of mud, which broke their fall and they lived. However, everyone could tell that the incident shook Aberu to the core. And so, Aberu simply told Rina that he believed that he could find another home for his family. And after everything that had happened, no one, not even Rina could blame Aberu for wanting to leave. Rina subsequently gave Aberu and his family her blessing. Aberu and his family thus left the valley and no one has heard from them since. No one even knows if Aberu and his family are still alive or not. 

Aizen then blinks as he remembers his grandmother. Aizen manages a wry smile. “Whenever I think of my grandmother, I always think of how kind, generous and understanding she was.” Aizen says. “And she was the one who insisted that your father, sister and little Takuma live with my family after we moved here.” 

Taki manages a wry smile as well. “Yeah, I remember.” Taki says. 

Aside from Takara, Taki also has a younger brother named Takuma, who is just two months older than Hajime. In the Kirai village uncle’s and aunt’s being around the same age as nieces and nephews is actually not that uncommon. Kirai’s usually marry young and Kirai women are generally very healthy and have great fertility, which means that most Kirai women can become pregnant in their late forties. The oldest Kirai woman to ever give birth was fifty years old. The woman, who lived a hundred years ago, became pregnant at forty-seven and gave birth shortly after she turned fifty. And in rare cases, a niece or nephew can be _ older _ than his or her aunt or uncle. Aberu’s family and Yuzuki’s family are examples of such a rarity. 

Aberu was eighteen when he married his wife, Chiyako, who was seventeen at the time. Within a year of being married, Aberu and Chiyako welcomed their first son, Taizō, into the world. Taizō subsequently married when he was eighteen, and within a year, Aberu and Chiyako were grandparents to a baby girl named Aeri. Aeri’s little brother, Toma, followed six years later. Then, when Taizō’s wife was expecting their third child, the then forty-eight year old Chiyako also discovered that she was pregnant, which shocked the whole family. Four years prior, Chiyako had miscarried, and everyone believed that Chiyako would not have any more children. However, despite the shock that the news brought, Aberu and Chiyako’s children were ecstatic at the news. Eleven year old Aeri though, was less ecstatic at the thought of having an aunt or uncle so much _ younger _ than her. Then, just days after Taizō’s son, Tabito, was born, the forty-nine year old Chiyako gave birth to her and Aberu’s third son, Chikao. This makes Aeri twelve years older than Chikao. This also makes Toma six years older than Chikao. 

Yuzuki’s older brother Yuudai, is thirty-four and has three children. Yuudai’s oldest children are twelve year old twins named Atsuro and Yasuko. When the twins were four, Yuudai and Yuzuki gained a little brother named Yasuo. This makes Atsuro and Yasuko four years older than their uncle Yasuo. 

Taki blinks as she thinks of the past. Takara and Taki’s mother, along with their two other younger brothers, who were Takuma’s older brother’s, were all killed in the attack seven years ago. This left Taki, Takara and Takuma’s father, Tarou, absolutely devastated. After the Kirais moved to this valley, Rina was especially worried about Takara, Tarou and baby Takuma. If Takara, Tarou and baby Takuma moved into their own house, then fourteen year old Takara would have had to run the household herself whilst taking care of her grieving father and baby brother. Rina felt that this would be too much for the young teenage girl to handle, so the Old Kirai Matriarch insisted that Takara, Tarou and baby Takuma move in with her family. The benefit to this arrangement was that Takara would have Taki’s support when it came to caring for their grieving father and remaining little brother. Besides, baby Takuma needed someone to nurse him as he didn’t have his mother to nurse him anymore. This arrangement also had another benefit. Critical resources were saved as the village didn’t need to build a separate home for Takara and her family. 

Aizen blinks as he thinks of the village and its inhabitants. His grandmother was so kind and she always had the best interest of the villagers at heart. Her grandmother was even kind enough to take in a young man from another world into her own home. The young man, Daniel Kingston, is actually from Nico’s birth world. And just like Nico, Daniel is a demigod...a son of Hermes. It was three years ago when Daniel appeared at the village entrance. Daniel had been sucked into a dimensional rift and sent to the shinobi world. Daniel wandered the land for a while, and by chance, he found the Kirai’s village. The Kirai’s offered to send the young man back to his own world, but Daniel politely declined, saying that he had gotten used to this world and he enjoyed not having to run from monsters every other day. Rina, being the kind Clan matriarch that she was, offered to let Daniel live in her household and the young man graciously accepted. Right now, Daniel is getting ready for the funeral in his own room.

Taki strokes little Akito’s head as he nurses. “And remember what happened to little Aito’s parents the night of the village attack.” Taki says. 

Aizen holds his head down. His wife is talking about seven year old Aito Kita, one of Hajime and Takuma’s friends. Aito was born the night of the village attack and it was Rina who delivered him that night. Aito’s mother was so weak after the birth that she couldn’t move and Aito’s father refused to leave his wife. So, Aito’s parents told Rina to take their newborn son and run for her life. As village leader, Rina was reluctant to leave the pair behind but she also knew that both her and the newborn Aito would die if she didn’t escape. And so, Rina escaped with the newborn. Tragically, both of Aito’s parents were slaughtered by the bandits. However, there was still a happy ending for baby Aito. Baby Aito’s paternal uncle and his family survived the attack and the wife of Aito’s uncle was all too willing to adopt the tiny orphan. However, Aizen could always tell that what happened to Aito’s parents that night deeply affected his grandmother. And the fact that Rina lost her three remaining children and two of her beloved grandchildren during the attack probably didn’t help matters. Aizen looks at his hands. Despite his grandmother having lost so much that night, she still pulled through for her village. That was one of the reasons she was so beloved by the entire village. Even when his grandmother was filled with grief, she always put others before herself. 

Taki then blinks as she caresses Aizen’s cheek with her free hand. Aizen looks up at his wife. “I know you are afraid that you won’t be able to live up to your grandmother’s expectations, but as long as you do your best, I am sure lady Rina will be happy.” Taki says. She shifts baby Akito as he gurgles a little. “And don’t worry, I just know that you are going to be a great village leader. You are generous, and you always think of others before yourself. You are also smart and quick thinking.”

Taki smiles as she plants a kiss on Aizen’s lips. “And most importantly, you are strong, brave and determined.” Taki says. “Those are the qualities of any good village leader. I believe that you can be a great village leader. However, you must also believe in yourself. As long as you believe in yourself, everything will be alright.” 

Taki then sighs and carefully gets to her feet. “I must go and make breakfast now.” Taki says as she cradles Akito against her breast. “And please try to eat this morning. You didn’t eat anything yesterday. You won’t be a strong village leader if you don’t eat properly.” 

Taki then turns and slowly walks out of the room. Aizen is left alone in his grandmother’s room. After a few moments of silence, Aizen sighs. “Grandmother, I know that Taki is right about me being strong, brave and clever.” Aizen says. “However, I just wish that I could have learned more from you before this job was thrust upon me. I now have to figure some things out on my own, and that scares me.” 

Aizen then looks out the window. He thinks of his fellow villagers. Then, after a few moments, Aizen manages a small smile. “However, I do promise to do my best to take care of our village.” Aizen says. “I love our village and everyone who lives within it. I would protect my fellow villagers with my life, that of which I am sure makes you happy. I just hope that I can live up to your memory and reputation.” 

Aizen then gets up. He figures he better get started with his chores. Aizen then leaves the room.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame blink as they scan the horizon. They have spent the entire first half of the morning searching for Nico. However, the young boy is nowhere to be found. 

After a few minutes, Kisame just grunts with frustration. “Man, this is going to be hard.” Kisame says. “Especially when we don’t even know where the kid is. He could be across the sea for all we know! Trying to find the brat will be like trying to find a senbon in a pile of straw!” 

Itachi doesn’t respond. He truly doesn’t want to find his grandson. However, at the same time, even though it means the boy will be captured by the Akatsuki, Itachi feels that he should at least try to make certain that the child is alright. Afterall, the shinobi world is full of dangers and anything could happen to the boy. 

Just then, the form of Zetsu appears in a tree. “Leader-sama told me to find you and Itachi.” Black Zetsu says. 

“Leader-sama has an idea on how to find the boy.” White Zetsu says. 

Kisame raises a brow as he glances at the plant man. “Well, spit it out then!” Kisame says. 

“Leader-sama wants the two of you to find the Kirai village.” Black Zetsu says. 

“Leader-sama and Konan came up with the idea that the other Kirai’s could possibly know where the boy is.” White Zetsu pipes up. 

“They can see into other dimensions after all and track people after all.” Black Zetsu says. 

Kisame’s eyes widen and then he grins. “That sounds like a good idea.” Kisame says. He glances at his partner. “And we should be able to find the place because Itachi has already been there before.” 

“That’s exactly what Leader-sama said.” White Zetsu says. 

Itachi blinks as he looks down at the ground. He was actually afraid that his Leader would suggest such a thing. Itachi doesn’t want to bring Luna or her village into this. However, it looks like the Uchiha has no choice now. Leader-sama and everyone else would be suspicious if he refused to go to the Kirai’s village. 

“Go to the Kirai’s village.” Black Zetsu says. “That is Leader-sama’s order for the two of you.” 

Kisame nods. Zetsu then disappears back into the tree. Kisame looks at Itachi. “Itachi, you do _ know _ how to find the village, right?” 

Itachi doesn’t speak. All he can think about is his past. 

_ A naked thirteen year old looking Itachi lies in a meadow. An equally naked girl lies beside Itachi. The girl looks to be about the same age as Itachi, and has olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. The girl smiles as she climbs on top of Itachi’s naked form. Itachi smiles back at the girl. _

Itachi just stands there, silent as a mouse as he thinks of his time with Luna. Kisame grows impatient with his partner’s silence. Kisame snaps his fingers loudly. “Earth to Itachi!” Kisame says with a gruff voice. “You do know how to reach the Kirai’s village, right?!” 

Itachi finally snaps out of it. He looks up at the sharkman. “I do remember some things about where the village is located in the Land of Fire.” Itachi says. “I will need a map to jog my memory.” 

Kisame reaches into his cloak and takes out a folded map. “Here then. Look at this.” Kisame says as he holds the map out to his partner. Itachi hesitantly takes the map from the sharkman. Kisame raises a brow. “Is that hesitation I sense? What’s wrong? Don’t wanna go and see your _ girlfriend _?” 

Itachi just blinks as he opens up the map. “I’d rather not.” Itachi says. “I am sure Luna has heard of my crimes. I can imagine that she won’t be happy to see me. I can imagine the other Kirai’s will not be happy either. However, since it is leader-sama’s order, we shall go.” 

Itachi scans the map. He points to an area in the Northwestern portion of the Land of Fire. “The Kirai Village is located somewhere in this vicinity, that much I remember.” Itachi says. He then points to an area in the Southern portion of the Land of Rivers. “This is where we are. I would say that we should reach the Kirai Village in three days.” 

Kisame takes the map back. “Alright then, let’s go.” Kisame says as he starts walking west. 

Itachi just blinks as he follows his partner. Little does Itachi know, him and Kisame are going to run into a lot of trouble on their journey to the Kirai’s village.

* * *

Nico awakens to a warm aura next to him. Nico blinks as he looks up. His eyes are wide in an instant. 

There is a glowing figure standing above Nico. The glowing figure is giving off a warm aura. The figure is a girl who looks to be about fourteen and she has long hair that is tied back into a ponytail. Nico blinks as he remembers something that Jarou told him about this world. People in this world call their afterlife the ‘pure land’. When souls or spirits come down from the pure land, they often give off a warm glow and they can make themselves known only to one particular person. Nico blinks as reality sets in. He knows what he is looking at now.

The glowing figure...is a spirit. 

Nico blinks as he looks up at the spirit girl. Nico always knew he could see things that other people couldn’t. And...even if Bianca would never admit it, Nico could tell that she could see stuff as well. Nico then thinks about it some more. Perhaps...perhaps being able to see ghosts and spirits is one of the abilities of demigod children fathered by Hades. 

The spirit girl just smiles as she looks down at Nico. “I knew you would be able to see me.” The spirit girl says with a sweet voice. 

Nico blinks a few more times. The figure looks so familiar. And her voice sounds familiar as well. Just then, it hits the young demigod. The memories that Jarou showed to Nico. There is no mistake. The girl...is Luna. Nico’s grandmother. The demigod is almost sure of it. 

“Grandmother?” Nico says with a questioning tone. 

The girl, Luna, smiles again. “You figured it out I see.” Luna says. 

“But...what are you doing here?” Nico asks. "Shouldn't you be in the pure land?" 

Luna kneels down to Nico’s level. “I knew that you would be able to see me.” Luna says. “I just wanted to meet you myself...and to give you some words of encouragement. I also have a message for both you and Jarou.” 

Just then, Nico coughs a little. “Nico, you are a very sick boy.” Luna quickly says to her grandson. “I am afraid that this illness is actually a very serious illness. Jarou will only be able to do so much for you. The rest is up to you. You must summon every ounce of inner strength that you can muster in order to beat this illness.” 

Nico blinks some more as he looks up at his grandmother’s spirit. Luna places one of her glowing hands on Nico’s right shoulder. “If I could take this illness away, I would.” Luna says. “However, I am afraid that I cannot take this illness away. All I can do is give you advice and words of comfort and encouragement. That is why I am here.”

Luna sighs and looks at the fire in the hearth. “You must stay warm and hydrated.” Luna says. “And try to rest as much as you can. That is the best way to beat this illness.” 

Nico shivers as he lays upon his futon. He lets out a few hacking coughs. “That sounds good to me.” Nico says with a low voice. “Anything else?” 

Luna sighs. “And I am afraid that you must try to recover quickly.” Luna says. “A rogue Kirai has already sold you out to the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are searching for you as we speak. Your grandfather and his Akatsuki partner are actually headed here. They have no idea that the village was actually destroyed during the attack years ago...and they think that the Kirai’s know where you are.” 

Nico gasps. He realizes what this means. “If I am still here when the Akatsuki get here, then they will capture me.” Nico says. 

Luna just gives her grandson a nod. “However, I foresee your grandfather and his partner running into trouble along the way. At the most, you have _ four _ days before they reach this place.” Luna says. “As I said, you must summon every ounce of strength within you in order to recover from this illness.” 

Luna then gives her grandson a low smile as she places a hand on top of Nico’s head. “And remember this.” Luna says. “I know you may feel alone, but I shall always be watching from above. Even if you cannot see me, I will always be watching. And I am not the only one who is watching over you. My parents...my grandparents...and all of _ our _ ancestors shall be watching over you as well. And just as Jarou has done, the rest of the Kirai’s have been watching over you as well. They used the interdimensional viewing jutsu to watch over your mother when she was alive. They have also watched over you and your sister. More people care about you than you realize.” 

Luna then lets out a sad sigh. “And please, deliver this message to Jarou.” Luna says. “Tell him that Old Lady Rina has passed away. She was the leader of the Kirai Village during my lifetime, and her and Jarou were such good friends. Jarou would want to know.” 

Nico coughs a little. “Ok, I’ll tell him.” Nico says. 

Nico blinks as his grandmother buries her glowing head in his hair. After a moment, Luna brings her head back up and strokes the top of Nico’s head with her glowing fingers. “I do wish that things could have been different.” Luna says with a low voice. “When your mother was born, I always envisioned that I would watch her grow up and become a woman. However, fate had other plans. I never thought that I would die the way I ultimately did. I never thought that my daughter would be sent to a different world and have two demigod children.” 

Nico grits his teeth as he thinks of Karou. The bandit who ruthlessly murdered his grandmother. _ I hate that guy. _ Nico thinks to himself. _ I wish there was some way I could make him pay for what he did. _

Luna then closes her eyes and sighs. “The night I died, I almost couldn’t bring myself to let go of your mother.” Luna says. “I knew that there was a chance she could die after she was sucked into the dimensional rift. The rift could have dropped her from a high altitude. She could have been sent to an uninhabited dimension and thus died all alone. However, at the same time, the very thought of my sweet little baby being mercilessly butchered by that bandit filled me with so much anguish. And so...I let her go.” 

Nico then thinks of something. “Grandma, I was just wondering.” Nico begins with a low voice. “Why didn’t you just jump into the dimensional rift yourself?” 

Luna sighs. “I will admit it, I was tempted to just jump in with your mother.” Luna says. “However, I was afraid that the bandit would jump in after me. That would have meant your mother and I would have still been in danger after we arrived in your world. So I decided that if I threw your mother in, then I would sacrifice myself to keep the bandit from going after your mother.” 

Luna smiles as she looks at Nico. “I loved your mother so much.” Luna says. “I wanted to give her the chance to live. I was even willing to sacrifice my own life for her. I loved her that much.” 

Nico just blinks as he looks up at the glowing form of his deceased grandmother. The young demigod can literally feel the love radiating off of her as she speaks of his mother. 

Luna smiles as she strokes Nico’s cheek with one of her glowing hands. “When I look at your face, I don’t regret my decision.” Luna says. “Your mother may have died in the end, but she did have a life. She was raised by such wonderful people and she was given opportunities that she would never have been able to have in this world. She grew up, fell in love with your father, and got to experience the joys of motherhood; even if it was for a short time. She led a happy existence. That is enough for me.” 

Luna then looks at the fire. “I am sorry but I have to go.” Luna says. She prepares to retreat into the shadows. However, Luna turns to look at Nico one more time. “Just remember that I will always be watching over you. You have people on the other side who love you and will always be willing to guide you if you ever need help. You are loved much more than you realize.” 

“Wait!” Nico says as he watches his grandmother’s spirit walk away. “I have so many questions to ask you.” 

However, Luna’s glowing form dissolves into the shadows. Nico is now alone in the cabin. However, the door soon opens to reveal Jarou. The old Kirai is back. The shoulder bag that Jarou took with him is bulging and various plants are sticking out of it. 

Jarou sighs as he closes the door behind him. “Sorry I took so long,” Jarou begins as he sets the bag down at the table. “But you have no idea how difficult it is to find certain medicinal plants these days.” 

Nico blinks as he watches Jarou begin to take out the plants in his bag. “You will not believe what happened while you were gone.” Nico says. “My grandmother’s spirit visited me.” 

Jarou’s eyes are wide instantly. He almost drops the plants he is holding. “Really?!” Jarou asks with a surprised voice. “Tell me all about it.” 

Nico blinks as he begins recounting his grandmother’s visit to the old Kirai.

* * *

Amaya sighs as she brushes her hair. The funeral service for her grandmother shall begin in an hour. Amaya and the rest of the villagers have been spending the entire day washing and preparing themselves in their homes. 

Amaya looks at the little table in front of her. There is a jar of black facial paint made with ground charcoal and linseed oil. Traditional funeral clothes are pure black. However, when the Kirai’s live in an area that doesn’t produce plants which are used for black dye, they can’t produce the traditional mourning clothes. So the Kirai’s use other means to mark their ‘mourning’ status during a funeral. The color for alternative funeral clothing for the Kirai’s is a dark gray, which is very close to black. The Kirai’s wear their traditional white cloaks over their funeral garb and they paint a black streak across their foreheads to signify their ‘mourning’ status. 

Amaya looks at herself in a mirror nearby. She then turns to look at Takara who is brushing her own hair. Nearby, Amaya’s younger sister, Yuri and young cousin, Mio, are also brushing their hair. The two women and the two young girls share a bedroom and often get ready together. 

Amaya sighs and sets the mirror down as she thinks of her grandmother. The young woman chokes back a sob. A few tears stream down her face. 

Takara turns and sighs. She heard Amaya’s sob. She walks over to comfort Amaya. 

Amaya grabs a cloth and tries to dry her eyes. Takara puts a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I know how you are feeling. I miss her as well. She was like my grandmother too.” Takara says. 

“I know.” Amaya says with a slightly broken voice. 

Just then, Yuri, throws her hairbrush to the floor and pouts. Yuri is nine and has light brown hair and light blue eyes. “I don’t wanna wear a dress.” Yuri says as she crosses her arms. “And I am tired of brushing my hair!” 

Amaya immediately frowns. She doesn’t have time for her little sister’s antics. Yuri may have a ‘girly’ name, but she is very much a tomboy at heart. Yuri hates wearing dresses and hates brushing her hair. 

“Yuri, don’t test my patience.” Amaya says with a deathly voice. “I am not in the mood to argue with you today.” 

Just then, a little knock is heard at the door. Everyone turns towards the door. Takars blinks a few times. “Come in.” Takara quickly says. 

The bedroom door slides open. Hajime, Amaya and Takara’s seven year old nephew, walks into the room. Hajime has Aizen’s dark brown hair and Taki’s apple green eyes. Hajime is wearing charcoal gray funeral clothing. A streak made of black paint has been painted upon Hajime’s forehead. 

“Papa wants to know if all of you are ready yet.” Hajime says with a small voice. “Great-grandma Rina’s funeral service will begin in ten minutes.” 

Amaya and Takara both gasp. The last time they looked, they had an hour to get ready. The time flew so quickly. Amaya then sighs. “Takara, Mio and I are all ready, but your aunt Yuri is throwing one of her ‘hissy fits’ again.” Amaya says. 

“Yuri doesn’t want to wear her dress or brush her hair!” Mio quickly explains. Mio is eight and a half and has chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. 

Amaya looks back at Yuri. “Yuri, you know it is traditional for women and girls to wear dresses during funeral ceremonies.” Amaya says sternly. “And this is our grandmother’s funeral for crying out loud!” 

“And you know your grandmother’s spirit will be nearby watching the ceremony until she is properly cremated.” Takara says. “And...if you show up with unkempt hair then Lady Rina shall be offended. You don’t want to offend your grandma do you?” 

Yuri thinks about this for a minute. Eventually, she sighs. “No...no I don’t.” Yuri says. 

“Good.” Amaya says. The young woman gets up and quickly picks up Yuri’s discarded hairbrush. “Look, if you are tired of brushing your hair, then I will finish brushing it for you. But we have to hurry, the funeral shall start very soon.” 

“Alright.” Yuri says as her older sister begins brushing her hair for her. 

As Amaya finishes brushing Yuri’s hair, Takara and Mio swiftly apply the black paint to their foreheads. After Amaya finishes brushing out Yuri’s hair, Takara hands her the jar of paint. Amaya applies some of the paint to her forehead using her fingers. Amaya does the same to Yuri’s forehead. Takara then hands Amaya a clean cloth to wipe her fingers off with. Takara looks around. “It looks like we are all ready now.” Takara says. 

“I’ll go tell papa then.” Hajime says as he runs down the hallway. 

Amaya, Takara, Mio and Yuri all look at one another. They slowly exit the bedroom. As the two women and two girls walk down the hallway, they run into Daniel, who has just come out of his room. Daniel, is a strong looking young man with short dark blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Daniel just looks at Amaya. “You have been crying.” Daniel says as he finally notices Amaya’s red eyes. 

Fresh tears start to fall from Amaya’s eyes. “I can’t help it.” Amaya says with her broken voice. “I...just miss her so much.”

* * *

Nico blinks a few times as he watches Jarou grind up small quantities of medicinal plants with a mortar and pestle. Jarou’s face is full of sorrow as he prepares the medicinal. Nico told the old Kirai all about his conversation with Luna’s spirit. The young demigod saved his grandmother’s message regarding the old Kirai Matriarch for last. Jarou’s reaction to the news was as Nico expected. The old man cried and sobbed for a little bit. Eventually though, the old man pulled himself together to get down to business. However, Nico can tell that Jarou is very upset about the death of his friend. 

“The woman who my grandmother wanted me to tell who passed away…,” Nico says with a low voice. “The two of you were good friends...weren’t you?” 

“Aye, yes we were.” Jarou says as he recalls his past. “Rina and I grew up together. You see the two of us were part of a group of six children who were all born within months of each other. There was me, Rina, Rina’s twin cousins Korra and Seiji, and then another pair of twins named Masaru and Misaki. The six of us were very close growing up.” 

“You must be very saddened by Rina’s death.” Nico says. 

Jarou hangs his head down. A tear falls from his left eye. “I am.” Jarou says. He wipes the tear from his face. “However, I am certain that Lady Rina will no doubt be happy to reunite with her beloved husband, children and her three dear grandchildren in the pure land.” 

Jarou then looks down at the mixture he has made within the mortar. Jarou grabs a spoon to scoop up the mixture. Jarou then grabs a cup and scoops the mixture into it. Jarou pours hot water from a tea kettle of the mixture inside the cup. “I will let this steep for a while and then strain it.” Jarou says as he sets the cup aside. 

Jarou then turns to Nico. “Now, let’s talk about what your grandmother told you about the Akatsuki coming here.” Jarou says. “Luna said that your grandfather and his Akatsuki partner will be here in approximately four days right?” 

Nico nods. Jarou sighs. “That is very troublesome indeed.” Jarou says. “This little fact makes it even more critical that you recover in a timely manner.” 

Nico coughs a little. “I know.” Nico says with a low voice. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jarou finally looks at the cup with the medicine. The Old Kirai takes a small strainer and another cup. Jarou then carefully strains the now greenish looking liquid into the second cup. Jarou hands the cup of liquid to Nico. “Drink this.” Jarou says. “I will warn you though, it is very bitter. I suggest trying to hold your nose and then drink it quickly.” 

Nico tentatively takes the cup and looks at it. The liquid inside is an ugly green color and even though Nico’s nose is very stuffy, he can still smell it. The liquid smells absolutely terrible. However, Nico is not going to complain. If Jarou is certain that this medicine will help to make him better, then Nico will take it. Nico has heard an adage that medicine is usually bitter. Nico sighs and pinches his nose. He prepares himself. Nico takes a few small gulps of the liquid and swallows them quickly. The medicine tastes terrible. It’s almost like drinking liquid dirt, but still, Nico is not going to complain. He will just have to get the medicine down quickly. A few more gulps later, the cup has been thoroughly emptied. Nico removes his fingers from his nose and gags. Jarou takes the empty cup from Nico and then hands the young demigod a cup of plain water. “Drink this to wash it down.” Jarou says. 

Nico nods and takes a few sips of the water, which does help to remove the taste from Nico’s mouth. Jarou then turns to his small hearth. “Now that is taken care of, I shall make dinner.” Jarou says. “I can’t imagine that you are hungry, but it would help if you could eat a little something. I would suggest rice. That always sits easily on my stomach when I am ill.” 

Nico blinks as Jarou glances at him. “And please...just lie down and rest.” Jarou says. 

Nico coughs a little as he lies back down on his futon. The demigod knows that the old Kirai is right. Rest will help him to recover. It is also what grandma Luna told him to do. Nico pulls the covers up over him. _ I won’t succumb to this illness…, _ Nico thinks determinedly to himself. _ I won’t let myself die from this. _

* * *

Amaya watches as the Kirai Village elders prepare the funeral pyre. The Kirai elders always lead the funeral and cremation ceremonies. 

Amaya then looks around. All of the Kirai villagers are gathered around the plateau where funerals are held. Everyone is wearing their charcoal gray funeral garb along with their Kirai clan cloaks. And of course, everyone has a black _ mourning _ streak painted upon their foreheads. The mass of villagers looks like a sea of charcoal gray and white blobs. All of the villagers have flowers in their hands along with other items. Part of the ceremony involves the attendees putting offerings on the pyre before it is burned. These include the deceased’s favorite flowers, small pieces of favorite food, and even little pieces of paper with messages from loved ones. Since the Kirai’s believe that the deceased’s soul hangs around until the ceremony is over, these offerings show the deceased that those they love cared about them and will always remember them for how they were before they died. Usually families will put together a satchel of offerings to put upon the pyre. And when each villager puts their offerings on the pyre, they will give the deceased a last message and then urge the deceased’s soul to move onto the afterlife. 

Amaya looks around. She is standing with the other members of her household along with her great-aunt Atsuko’s family. The immediate family of the deceased is always at the front of the group. Amaya looks over towards Tarou, who is standing to Taki’s left, along with Takara. Tarou is a strong looking man with graying black hair and apple green eyes. Since Taki is holding baby Akito, Tarou volunteered to hold the family’s satchel of offerings. 

Amaya then blinks as she hears Korra clear her throat. Korra is standing to the right of the pyre and Lady Rina’s coffin. Korra must be ready to give the eulogy. 

Korra sighs as she steps forward to give the eulogy. “People of the Kirai village…,” Korra says. “Kirais’...Fujiokas’...Ishikawas’...Moris’...Kitas’ and Yamauchis’ alike and others who have joined us. We have gathered here today to honor and remember the life of our dearly deceased leader, Rina Kirai. Lady Rina was an exceptional village leader, who cared for her village and all of the people within it. She always put the needs of her family and fellow villagers above her own. During her time as village leader, Lady Rina always stood strong in the face of disaster. Even during our darkest hours, Lady Rina was always there to comfort us, despite suffering her own personal tragedies.” 

Amaya closes her eyes as she listens to Korra speak. The young woman thinks of her grandmother. Her grandmother had a total of four children during her lifetime; Hajime, Hanako, Raiden and Sayuri. Amaya’s oldest uncle, Hajime, whom little Hajime is named after, died in a village attack a year before Amaya was born, along with his wife and daughter. That attack also killed Amaya’s grandfather, Rina’s husband. Then, the village attack several years ago killed Hanako, Raiden, Sayuri. Hanako was the mother of Amaya, Aizen, and Yuri. Amaya also had a younger brother named Haruto, who was also killed in the attack. Amaya’s aunt Sayuri and Sayuri’s husband were also killed in the attack, which left Mio and her little brother Kisho orphans. Raiden, his wife, and daughter died in the attack as well, which left Raiden’s twin son’s Arashi and Arata orphans. Amaya bites her lip. Her family lost so much during that attack. 

Korra pauses for a moment. She momentarily closes her eyes. “The death of Lady Rina is very tragic indeed.” Korra says. “However, we must look at the bigger picture. Lady Rina lived a long life and she lived it to the fullest. She gave lots of love during her lifetime and she mothered four wonderful children, who in turn gave her many grandchildren. And now that her journey on this earth is over, she can reunite with her beloved husband, children, granddaughters, grandson, and the many loved ones that she cherished and loved.” 

Korra takes a deep breath. “And even though Lady Rina is gone, her memory shall live on in all of our hearts.” Korra says. Korra then glances at Amaya’s family. “Among Lady Rina’s living legacy are her four grandsons, three granddaughters, granddaughter-in-law, and two great-grandsons. Lady Rina also left behind a younger sister, a great-niece, three great-great-nephews and three great-great-nieces. That is why even when there is death, there is also life. And...that is why out of this tragedy must arise a new village leader. One who will lead us as we walk into a new future.” 

Korra nods towards Aizen. “Aizen.” Korra says. 

Aizen takes a deep breath and walks up to Korra. Korra turns to the rest of the gathered villagers. “Tonight marks the beginning of a new chapter for the Kirai village.” Korra says. “Lady Rina’s oldest grandson, Aizen, shall be officially inaugurated as the leader of the Kirai Village.” 

Korra then turns to Aizen. “Aizen, do you promise to lead our village to the best of your abilities?” Korra asks. “Do you promise to defend your fellow villagers with your life?” 

Aizen bows a little. “I promise that I will do my best.” Aizen says. “I would do anything for my village. My fellow villagers mean the world to me.” 

Korra smiles and nods, satisfied with Aizen’s answer. She holds out a beaded necklace with a circular pendant. One one side of the pendant is the image of a tree. The other side has the kanji for ‘Kirai’ engraved on it. The necklace is the pendant that each Kirai village leader wears to signify their status. 

Korra holds out the necklace to Aizen. “Aizen, as you know this necklace is the Kirai necklace that each village leader that has ever been has worn.” Korra says. “It goes back to the days when the Kirai’s, Fujiokas, Ishikawas, Moris, Kitas, and Yamauchis created the unified village that we know today. Your grandmother wore it with pride, and now...it is yours. It shall be yours until the day you die.” 

Aizen nods as he takes the necklace from Korra. “Thank you.” Aizen says as he puts the necklace around his own neck. 

As soon as Aizen turns to face the rest of the villagers, with the necklace around his neck, it is like a chain reaction. One by one, the villagers bow, officially recognizing Aizen as the new village leader. 

Korra nods. She is very pleased that all of the villagers have graciously accepted Aizen as their new leader. 

Seiji, who is standing next to Korra, clears his throat. “Alright then, now that all of you have recognized Aizen as our new village leader, we shall begin the offering ceremony.” Seiji says. “And as per tradition, the deceased’s family shall give their offerings first.” 

Amaya and the rest of her family approach the pyre to join Aizen for the ceremony. Atsuko and her family follow close behind. 

Aizen stands in front of the pyre. Aizen sighs as he places his flower, a snow white rose upon the pyre. “Grandmother, I brought you a white rose, your favorite flower.” Aizen says. He then places a hand on the coffin. “You were a good teacher and mentor. You were always there for me. I now urge you to please make your journey to the pure land. It is time for you to rest in peace alongside my parents, Haruto, my aunts and uncles, and my dear cousins, Lena and Reina. Don’t worry about the rest of us. We will be ok.” 

Aizen steps back. A few tears roll down his face. Tarou then walks up and hands his son-in-law the satchel of offerings that the family put together. Aizen bows in front of the coffin as he opens up the satchel. Aizen first takes out a small stick of incense. The stick of incense is soon joined by a small piece of paper with writing on it, a small muslin bag filled with tea, and two tiny cakes. One of the cakes has a whole raspberry embedded within it. The other cake has a honey glaze on it. “Grandmother, everyone else and I brought you gifts.” Aizen says. He sets the stick of incense upon the pyre first. “We brought you a cedar incense, your favorite.” 

Aizen then looks at the piece of paper as he sets it upon the pyre. “This paper has your favorite haiku written upon it; Summer night.” Aizen says. “I still remember when you first recited it to me as a child. The way you spoke it was so beautiful. I will always remember how you loved poetry.” 

Aizen then sets the small bag of tea upon the pyre. “This is your favorite tea blend; green tea leaves with raspberry and lemon.” Aizen says. He manages a smile. “I always thought it was really strong, but you loved it.” 

Aizen then sets the two small cakes upon the pyre. “Here are your favorite cakes.” Aizen says. “One of them is a raspberry cake, your favorite summer treat. The other is a honey cake, your most favorite cake of all.” 

Aizen closes his eyes. He gets up from his kneeling position and steps back. He nods to Taki. Taki then steps forward with Hajime and baby Akito. Taki and Hajime place their flowers on the pyre beside Aizen’s flower. Taki and Hajime’s flowers are also white roses. “Lady Rina, Hajime and I also brought you white roses.” Taki says as she places a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “I shall miss you very much. I couldn’t have asked for a better grandmother-in-law.” 

Taki then looks down at baby Akito as he begins to fuss. “And don’t worry,” Taki says as she strokes the baby’s small cheek. “I shall raise Akito and Hajime into fine men. And don’t worry about Arashi, Arata and Kisho. I am sure that Amaya, Takara and I will manage to keep them out of trouble. Please, let your spirit rest in peace in the afterlife. Your four beloved children, and three of your beloved grandchildren are all waiting for you.” 

Taki then turns to her son. Hajime blinks as he stands in front of his great-grandmother’s funeral pyre. “Goodbye great-grandma Rina…,” Hajime says with his small voice. “I will miss you very much, but don’t worry, I will be fine. I hope you like it in the pure land. Say hello to grandma Hanako, grandpa Akito and uncle Haruto for me.” 

Taki and Hajime step back. Everyone turns to Amaya. Amaya chokes back a sob as she approaches the pyre. Amaya places her flower, a white jasmine upon the funeral pyre. “Grandma, I brought you a white jasmine, another one of your favorite flowers.” Amaya says as tears run down her face. “I miss you already, but please, allow your soul to rest in peace in the pure land. Mother, father and Haruto are waiting for you. Don’t worry about me, I will be ok.” 

Amaya chokes back a few sobs. It is now Yuri’s turn. Amaya steps back to allow Yuri access to the pyre. Amaya just can’t help it. She kneels on the ground and quietly sobs her heart out. 

Korra watches Amaya sob on the ground with sad eyes. Seiji comes to stand beside his twin. “I don’t see Masaru anywhere.” Seiji says. 

Korra narrows her eyes. “You are right, Seiji…,” Korra whispers as not to disturb Aizen’s family as they say goodbye to Rina. “I do not see Masaru anywhere either. Misaki told me that little Masaomi told his grandfather when the funeral service was going to be. You don’t think that Masaru would intentionally miss Lady Rina’s funeral do you?” 

Seiji just glances around nervously. He can’t imagine that his friend would miss Rina’s funeral. But...Seiji doesn’t see Masaru anywhere. Where could the reclusive man be? 

Misaki, Masaru’s twin sister, who is standing in the crowd with her family is thinking the same thing as Seiji. Misaki glances around nervously. Misaki’s gray hair is tied back in a long ponytail and her eyes are a beautiful blue-grey color. _ Where is Masaru? _ Misaki thinks as she looks around for her twin brother. _ Would he honestly miss his friend’s funeral? _

Little Masaomi is standing next to Misaki. The little boy pouts and grabs one of Misaki’s hands. “Great- auntie…,” Masaomi says with a small voice. “Where is my grandpa?” 

Misaki just glances down at her great-nephew. “I don’t know sweetheart.” Misaki says. “But I do hope that he arrives soon. I fear Aizen will be offended if your grandfather doesn’t come.” 

Misaki glances around some more. What could her reclusive brother be doing that is more important than attending Lady Rina’s funeral?

* * *

Jarou sighs as he watches Nico sleep soundly on his futon. Jarou cooked up some rice and Nico managed to eat a few spoonfuls of it. Now, Nico is sleeping. 

After a few minutes, Jarou gets up and heads out the door to collect his thoughts. The sun is fully set now. Stars twinkle in the darkness. The moon is a crescent shape tonight and it is giving off a very light glow. This makes the stars appear to be even brighter in the dark sky. 

Jarou blinks as he thinks about Nico’s visit from Luna today. Obviously Luna listened when Jarou spoke at her grave earlier. Now, Jarou has another idea. He has thought about the Uchiha clan and mildly wonders if any of them would bother watching over Nico. Given what Itachi did, it is probably a hopeless dream. However, it may still be worth a try pleading with the deceased Uchiha’s to watch over the young demigod. 

Jarou sighs. “If any Uchiha’s are listening, please hear me out.” Jarou says. “Please, watch over Nico and give him strength to survive in this dangerous world. And right now, he needs all the strength he can get. Nico is very sick. And even worse, the Akatsuki are coming! If Nico is still here when the Akatsuki arrive, it will be all over. Please, give him the strength to recover soon. He has too!” 

Jarou then takes a deep breath. “I know that most of you must hate Itachi Uchiha for what he has done, but please...hear me out.” Jarou says with a pleading voice. “It is not the boy’s fault for what happened all those years ago. Nico is innocent of Itachi’s crimes. He has done you no wrong. Please, don’t curse him just because of his connection to Itachi.” 

Jarou’s voice trembles. A few tears fall from his eyes. He thinks of Luna and Maria. “It was nearly eight years ago when Itachi Uchiha came to this village and impregnated the boy’s grandmother, Luna.” Jarou says. “Of course when we learned of Itachi’s horrible crime, we were mortified, but we didn’t condemn the child growing inside of Luna. No...we loved the child, despite who the father was. The baby may have been Itachi’s but it was also Luna’s...and thus our blood.” 

Jarou then blinks as he looks up at the glowing moon. “I ask you to extend that same courtesy to Nico.” Jarou says. “He may be Itachi’s blood but he is also your flesh and blood. A fellow Uchiha. Please, don’t turn your back on your flesh and blood. Itachi may have done evil things...but...Nico is nothing like that evil man. Nico’s mother wasn’t like Itachi nor was Nico’s sister, Bianca.” 

Jarou pauses for a moment. His voice cracks as he speaks. “After Nico leaves me, he will be utterly alone in the world.” Jarou says. “Please, he will need guidance in order to survive in this dangerous world. I beg of you to light his way through the darkness that is to come.” 

After a few moments, Jarou looks at the ground. He eventually sighs. “That’s all I have to say.” Jarou says. 

Jarou wipes away his tears. He just hopes that his plea has reached the Uchiha’s in the afterlife. Jarou gets up from his sitting position and quietly opens the cabin door, ready to head inside. The old Kirai steps inside and carefully shuts the door behind him so as not to wake up Nico. 

In the night sky the moon glows brightly. Just then, a star situated a few meters away from the moon lights up and glows brightly for thirty seconds. Then, it’s glow slowly diminishes and returns to normal.

* * *

Aizen watches as Misaki’s family takes their turn to put their offerings upon the pyre. They are the last group of villagers. After Misaki’s family is done, it will be time to light the pyre. Many of the villagers who have very young children have already left for home. They will put their children to bed and simply watch the pyre burn from their homes. The plateau that the ceremony has taken place upon is visible to all of the homes within the village. Taki just took Akito, Hajime, Takuma, Mio, Kisho and Yuri home. Since Arashi and Arata are now ten years old, Aizen has decided that they are big enough to attend the burning of the pyre. 

Aizen blinks as he watches Misaki approach the pyre. Aizen narrows his eyes as he notices Misaki glance around as if looking for someone. Then, it finally occurs to the new village leader. He doesn’t see Masaru anywhere. Misaki must be looking to see if her reclusive twin will arrive to bid Rina’s spirit farewell. 

Misaki looks around, trying to find her brother. However, she eventually sighs and gets ready to put her offerings upon the pyre. Little Masaomi, who is standing next to Misaki lets out a small yawn. Misaki’s young grandchildren let out small yawns as well. Misaki glances at her exhausted family. They waited to go last as they wanted to see if Masaru would come and join them in bidding Lady Rina’s spirit farewell. However, Masaru is nowhere to be seen. 

Misaki’s oldest son, Jin, just lets out a sigh. “Mother, it appears that uncle Masaru has decided not to join us in bidding Lady Rina’s spirit farewell.” Jin says with a tired voice. “Let’s just say our farewells and head home. It is past the little ones’ bedtime.” 

Misaki sighs. “I know.” Misaki says. She looks at Aizen. “Aizen, I do apologize that my brother is so inconsiderate as to skip attending your grandmother’s cremation ceremony.” 

Aizen just sighs. “That is alright Misaki.” Aizen says. “There is no need to apologize for your brother’s actions.” Aizen then looks at the sleepy eyed children. “Your family better hurry so that you can go home and put those kids to bed.” 

Misaki nods and opens up the satchel full of offerings that her and her family members put together. As Misaki places her family’s offerings upon the pyre, a voice suddenly catches everybody's attention. Everyone looks to see Masaru climbing up the plateau. 

Little Masaomi suddenly perks up. “Grandpa, you came!” Masaomi says. 

Masaomi holds out his arms, clearly wanting a hug. However, Masaru just walks past his grandson. Little Masaomi whimpers and looks down at the ground, saddened that his grandfather blatantly ignored him. 

Misaki gives her twin an annoyed look. “Where were you Masaru?” Misaki asks with a tense voice. “We waited for you to show up but you never came. Do you have any idea what time it is? It is one hour past the little ones’ bedtime!” 

“You didn’t have to wait for me Misaki.” Masaru says as he approaches the pyre. “I was going to come on my own time. And I do apologize for not being _ super _ clean. You see, I ran out of soap while bathing myself earlier.” 

Aizen narrows his eyes. Aizen can now see that old masaru is not as clean as his relatives, or the rest of the villagers. Well, at least the old recluse _ tried _ to make himself presentable. 

Masaru sets his flower upon the pyre, a white rose. “Rina, my dear friend, I brought you a white rose.” Masaru says. “I shall miss you and I wish we could have been closer these last few years. Please, rest in peace in the pure land.” 

Masaru then turns and silently walks away. Once Masaru is out of earshot, Daniel huffs. “That was very quick.” Daniel says. 

Korra turns to Seiji. “That was a very quick and short goodbye from someone who literally grew up with Rina.” Korra says. “I just find that odd.” 

Seiji sighs. “I know.” Seiji says. “Masaru acted like he didn’t really want to come here? Why?” 

At the bottom of the plateau, Masaru quickly makes his way back towards his cave. Masaru knows that he should have attended Rina’s cremation ceremony, but he was just so busy. So he decided to just pop in to put a flower on Lady Rina’s funeral pyre and bid her spirit farewell. 

Masaru then sighs as he looks up at the sky. All morning and afternoon, Masaru was looking for Nico with his interdimensional viewing jutsu. However, the old Kirai didn’t have any success. 

_ Why can’t I find the boy? _ Masaru thinks as he makes his way back towards his cave. _ What am I doing wrong? _

However, Masaru just shakes his head. Right now, he must focus on another important task once he arrives back at his cave. He must open up a dimensional rift in order to slow down the flow of time again. Masaru just hopes that he has enough chakra to complete the task. 

Back up on the plateau, Misaki and her family quickly put their offerings upon the pyre and bid their farewells to Rina’s spirit. Misaki turns to her family. “I am going to stay and watch the pyre burn.” Misaki says with a low voice. “Take the young ones’ home.” 

The rest of Misaki’s family gets ready to leave. However, little Masaomi turns back to look at his great-aunt. “Great-aunt Misaki, why did my grandpa ignore me like that?” Masaomi asks with a sad little voice. 

Misaki sighs and pats her great-nephews head. “I do not know my dear.” Misaki says. “But don’t think of that right now. You are tired and need to go to bed.” 

Misaki’s son Jin, picks up Masaomi who yawns. “Come on you little rascal.” Jin says. “It’s bedtime.” 

Misaki simply watches her family leave. Korra clears her throat. She grabs a torch from a nearby pole. The old Kirai elder holds the torch out to Aizen. “Aizen, as Lady Rina’s eldest grandson, it is your right to light the pyre.” 

Aizen takes the torch and looks at it for a few moments before he approaches the pyre with his grandmother's coffin upon it. Aizen closes his eyes. _ Goodbye grandmother…, _ Aizen thinks to himself. _ I hope you find peace in the pure land. _

Aizen opens his eyes and lowers the torch to the wooden logs and sticks that make up his grandmother’s funeral pyre. The wood smolders and then catches fire. Aizen steps away as the fire slowly begins to engulf the pyre.

* * *

_ ...In the world of the Olympians… _

Percy just stares at the ceiling to his bedroom. His mother is asleep in her own bedroom down the hallway. However, Percy just can’t sleep. All he can think about is Nico. The young demigod is lost in an unforgiving world full of monsters and Percy just can’t help but blame himself. Nico ran away because he was mad at him for not protecting Bianca on that quest. 

Percy blinks a few times as he thinks of Nico’s elder sister. _ Bianca, I am so sorry for this. _ The son of Poseidon thinks to himself. _ I wished I could have said something differently, that would have made Nico truly understand what happened. _

Percy then rubs his temples. He thinks of what happened to Nico’s eyes right before the young demigod ran away. Percy then thinks of how Annabeth is doing. She promised that she would research the matter during Christmas break. 

_ Meanwhile...In the San Francisco Bay Area… _

Annabeth sighs quietly as she rubs her temples in frustration. Researching myths and legends regarding red eyes has turned up nothing. Annabeth looks at her sketch again. She just can’t find anything exactly like what she drew. This is just so frustrating. 

_ What am I missing here? _ Annabeth thinks to herself. _ Why can’t I find anything regarding what Percy told me? It’s...it’s almost like these eyes are ‘other worldly’. But that can’t be possible. Right? _

Annabeth thinks deeper about this. Well, the Greek gods exist. So...why can’t other worlds exist? Annabeth then sighs as she realizes that if these eyes are truly other worldly, then she probably won’t find any information regarding them. The daughter of Athena just hangs her head down. It appears that she has failed in finding the cause of Nico’s red eyes. 

However, just as Annabeth is about to erase all of her searches, she thinks of something. If other worlds do exist, then the gods would know about them, right? Annabeth thinks of the one person that she can ask about this matter. _ Chiron. _

Annabeth blinks as she thinks of the old Centaur. Annabeth reluctantly agreed with Percy and Grover that they wouldn’t tell Chiron about Nico being the son of Hades, or of the red eyes incident. However, Chiron may be the only person who can shed light on the matter of the red eyes. Annabeth supposes that she can always leave out the part about Nico being the son of Hades. 

Annabeth then looks down at her father’s computer. She erases all of her searches. Tomorrow, her father shall drive her to the airport so that she can return to camp. When Annabeth gets to camp, she will have a long discussion with Chiron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I just want to explain something. The Kirai who informed the Akatsuki about Nico did not tell Pain or Konan that the village was actually destroyed or that Luna was killed in the attack. This is why Itachi doesn't know that Luna is in fact dead. He still thinks she is alive.


End file.
